


Want some milkshake?

by pony_bot



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только учитель химии, хватит этого шестнадцатилетнего дерьма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Дорогой дневник, сегодня Мелисса со своими гиенами нашла мое письмо для Патрика на день святого Валентина. Я думала, что расплачусь, когда она решила прочитать его перед всеми в коридоре, но меня спас наш новый учитель, который тоже появился только сегодня. Он сказал что-то вроде: “Милая, девчонки, которые ведут себя, как дворовая шпана, нравятся только безвольным виктимным ублюдкам, на которого ты будешь пахать всю жизнь, а он умрет на диване, так и не оторвавшись от футбола, пива, а на самом деле Гли, потому что все они, как один, еще и латентные геи.”  
Немного длинно и смело для учительского назидания, особенно когда оно исходит от учителя физкультуры... Но, как выяснилось позднее, мистер Уилсон тот еще любитель поболтать, к тому же у него для этого вполне приятный тембр голоса...  
Милый дневник, еще когда мистер Паркер пришел преподавать у нас химию, я поклялась, что никогда не влюблюсь в учителя, каким бы обаятельным милашкой он ни был. Девчонки выглядели полными дурами, подкладывая ему валентинки в журнал, когда сразу понятно, что взрослый мужчина никогда не обратит на тебя внимания, потому что не хочет в тюрьму, как минимум! Как бы ты ни трясла своими буферами, Мелисса.  
Но...  
Мистера Уилсона прислали на замену нашему прошлому физруку, который каким-то образом умудрился сломать ногу, катаясь на лыжах, хотя любой посоветовал бы ему уже давно сесть кататься на инвалидной коляске.  
Может, это из-за того, что он спас меня от позора, я не могу оторваться от него уже пятнадцать минут, как мы с классом сидим в Taco Bell? У нас урок физкультуры. Мистер Уилсон сказал, что на улице слишком холодно для пробежки и вообще пора бы подкрепиться. На вид ему лет тридцать, высокий блондин, почему такой пошел в учителя физкультуры, а не в кино играть героев? А еще шрамы и правда украшают мужчину, у него рассечена губа и переносица, но выглядит это так сексуально... Интересно, как это случилось? Рассказывает мальчишкам про своего прадеда, который неделю питался одним сырым лососем в пещере, когда коренные канадцы изловили его за браконьерством в их охотничьих угодьях, но когда они узнали, что Коннор Уилсон только наполовину европейский колонист и в нем течет кровь алеутов... почему мне кажется, что он врет? Хотя он сам выглядит скорее как герой комикса, а не как учитель средней школы. Такие мускулы, что видно даже через свитер, но стройный, а не какой-то там качек.  
Да ты влюблена по уши, Эмили...”

\- Меня предупреждали. Предостерегали... - Патрик, речь о котором шла выше, едва не подскочил и выронил тетрадку с котятками на обложке. Герой романа подкрался и упивался своим величием из-за его плеча уже довольно-таки давно, решив позже спросить, какого черта этот мелкий лоботряс забыл в раздевалке, когда у него уже десять минут как химия.  
\- Мистер Уилсон, сэр!.. Я...  
Мистер Уилсон скорчил такую рожу, будто сыт этим “мистер Уилсон, сэр” настолько, что следующую порцию готов затолкать угостившему ой как глубоко.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, Бобби, притормози. Я не собираюсь тебя ругать...  
\- Патрик, сэр, - мистер Уилсон не выглядел так, будто услышал.  
\- Я отлично понимаю твое стремление принять участие в жизни девочки, которая тебе нравится, Бобби, - так и было. - Не каждому захочется до тридцати лет жить с мамой и выращивать огромную генно-модифицированную кукурузу. Но если ты сейчас же не свалишь на химию, то все именно так и будет! - драматическое повышение голоса сказалось на подопечном плачевно, и учитель физической культуры снова перешел на приторный тон преподавателя детского сада для детей с отклонениями в умственном развитии. - А ты лучше подари девушке цветы, - он настойчиво подтолкнул ученика в спину по направлению к выходу. - Но не при всех, школа - это не то место, где два ботаника могут изливать свои розовые сопли без опасности обидных насмешек. Не надо пытаться быть уверенным, что ты ей нравишься, воруя ее дневник, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Рискуй, действуй, будь мужчиной, не носи зеленое - это цвет зла. И не обращай внимания на этих тридцатилетних старперов мистеров Уилсонов и мистеров Паркеров, пышущих тестостероном и состоявшихся в своей сексуальности еще в колледже. Девочка всегда лучше выберет сверстника, если она, конечно, не дура или не хочет, чтобы ее муж поскорее умер и оставил ей наследство, - вещал мистер Уилсон, уже поднимаясь с Патриком по лестнице к кабинету химии. - И никогда не бери ее вещи, ты можешь рано или поздно найти там такое, что навсегда разуверишься в себе, как в мужчине. А кто этот Паркер, кстати говоря? Меня из-за него называют номером два, я сам в столовой подслушал.  
Патрик глянул на преподавателя с мыслью, что для учителя физкультуры мистер Уилсон слишком много времени проводит в столовых и закусочных, и открыл дверь кабинета.  
\- Извините, мистер Паркер, я...  
\- Протирал баскетбольные мячи, - втерся мистер Уилсон. - Я его попросил, потому что у него такое, знаете... подходящее лицо для того, кто может протереть мячи. В хорошем смысле, Бобби. Давай вали на место уже.  
\- Спасибо вам...  
\- Уэйд, - мистер Уилсон по делу воспользовался паузой, учтиво предоставленной ему мистером Паркером.  
\- Уэйд...  
\- Уинстон Уилсон. Все на одну букву, как у супергероя, - уже не совсем по делу воспользовался паузой Уэйд, чем вызвал на лице учителя химии выражение мучительной обескураженности.  
\- Ребята, посидите тихо, я отлучусь, - мистер Паркер спрыгнул со стола, на котором имел обыкновение восседать, проводя урок, из-за острой и необъяснимой неприязни к стульям, и оттер Уэйда к выходу, закрыв за собой дверь класса.  
\- Питер Паркер.  
Уэйд пожал протянутую руку, продолжив хаотично шарить глазами по собеседнику, при этом еще и пытаясь это как-то скрыть, отчего выходило совсем скверно. - С вами все в порядке? Я понимаю, в первый день они могут кого угодно довести до сумасшествия.  
\- Я еще до этого отлично справился, но меня признали вменяемым, то есть, нет, я... я отравлен, - Уэйд сдвинул брови, как собака, которая вот-вот схлопочет по носу газетой, но тут боги севера сжалились над ним, послав идею, как выбраться их этой неловкой паузы. - Я еще не запомнил имен всех учеников...  
\- Я заметил.  
-...но эта тетрадка явно одной из ваших учениц. Уборщица нашла в раздевалке. Подписано Эмили, - Уэйд доверительно понизил голос. - Только не читайте, это явно личный дневник. Девушке стоит быть осторожнее с такими вещами!  
\- О!.. Я передам Эмили кто ее спаситель, - Питер Паркер чуть прищурился, Уэйд от этого немного отступил назад, опять нацепив на лицо выражение провинившейся собаки. Он не очень хорошо понимал, чем вызван этот эффект разжижения мозга: то ли тем фактом, что лицо учителя химии казалось ему каким-то знакомым, то ли тем, что, по его меркам, это лицо было довольно смазливым. Хотя на первый взгляд ничего особенного. "По каким-таким “его меркам”?!" - вопило тут же обескураженное сознание Уэйда, но еще со вчерашнего дня он был с ним в ссоре и не слушал доводов рассудка, которые иногда представлялись ему предложениями, написанными на желтых прямоугольниках, возникающих в том или ином углу в поле его зрения. Очень странно.  
\- А где вы работали до того, как пришли к нам, если не секрет?  
\- Эм... - Уэйд почему-то замялся. - В Канаде.  
Питер мысленно ответил своему собеседнику “туше”. Вопрос задан, ответ получен, сам виноват, что не умеешь нормально формулировать ничего, кроме прелестей естественных наук. Что же, возможно в Канаде быть учителем физкультуры куда опаснее, чем в Америке, и можно получить травмы. Практикуя танец с саблями?  
"Что за паранойя, Питер Бенджамин Паркер? - голосом его любимой тетушки вопросило подсознание. - Возможно, с человеком приключилась беда!"  
Уэйд между тем моргнул и наклонил голову, продолжая злоупотреблять манерами золотистого ретривера.  
\- А, так вы про это? - он показал пальцем на свое лицо, проследив за взглядом химика, и улыбнулся. - В переулке два парня с ножами хотели мой телефон, но мне было жалко для них телефона, и я посоветовал им найти работу и купить свои собственные телефоны, но почему-то беседа продолжилась в агрессивном ключе, в результате у парней ни зубов, ни телефона, а на меня западают цыпочки.  
\- Оу... - тетя Мей оказалась, конечно же, права. - Я сочувствую.  
\- Это ничего, меня совершенно не гнетет женское внимание, да и ваше тоже.  
\- Пардон?  
\- Извините, мне нужно протереть снаряды!.. - осознал свою ошибку мистер Уилсон. - То есть, мячи, - попробовал исправиться он еще раз, но вышло слегка двусмысленно. - В общем, пока.  
Питер Паркер посмотрел Уэйду вслед и даже мысленно не стал давать его поведению никаких комментариев или пытаться сделать какие-то выводы.

***  
На день святого Валентина мистер Уилсон, получив от старосты журнал, выронил из него дюжину розовых бумажных сердечек, пару конвертов с трепетными признаниями старшеклассниц и одну открытку, являющую собой распечатанный на фотобумаге неплохой фанарт про него и учителя химии, занимающихся страстным гомосексуальным сексом на лабораторном столе в кабинете. Мистер Паркер сладострастно обвивал Уэйда ногами за талию, в экстазе вцепившись рукой в край стола; Уэйд, с выражением лица одновременно и милым и пошлым, овладевал его стройным телом, избавившись от треников, но забыв снять с шеи свисток. Арт, надо сказать, поражал портретным сходством при хорошем умении стилизации под комиксы. Уэйд сглотнул и положил картинку обратно в журнал, заложив ей страницу химии. Потом достал, подписал на обороте “Happy Valentine’s” и только тогда водворил открытку туда, где, по его мнению, было ей место.  
По случаю праздника урок физкультуры проходил в ближайшем кинотеатре, где класс, во главе с учителем, оккупировал два последних ряда на романтической комедии. Загвоздка заключалась в том, что фильм шел дольше отведенных им сорока минут, и мало того, что класс пропускал математику, так еще и опоздание на химию составляло около десяти минут, столько по подсчетам Уэйда, эти американские толстячки будут тащить свои поросячьи задницы обратно до школы. Эта печальная мысль даже навела его на то, что, ради разнообразия, можно было бы и провести борьбу с подростковым ожирением в Соединенных Штатах. Эмили писала письмо своему возлюбленному Патрику за неделю до дня всех влюбленных, и за эту неделю Уэйд успел убедиться, что страшнее учителя химии во всей школе только директриса да медсестра. Все почему-то боялись жуткую училку истории, но она не могла никого уволить или побить, как директриса, поэтому Уэйд этой истерии не разделял. В общем-то, мистеру Уилсону всегда было свойственно бояться гнева тех, кто ему нравится, хотя вышеупомянутая директриса в эту категорию никак не вписывалась. Классов, где преподавали они с мистером Паркером, было всего пять. Но какой-то садист поставил только один урок физкультуры перед математикой. В первый раз все обошлось и на химию опоздал только Бобби. Математика спасла задницу Уэйда во второй раз. Но в среду, когда Уэйд с классом возвращался с физкультуры, проходившей в Баскин Робинс, они опоздали на десять минут. В тот момент мистеру Уилсону и показалось, что, если ему придется второй раз отдуваться перед этим гестаповцем, он просто убежит, размахивая руками, чтобы закрыться в своей жалкой каморке с баскетбольными мячами до конца времен. Питер нравился ему совсем чуточку меньше, чем грудь брюнетки медсестры (обладательница которой не захотела поесть с ним мороженого, когда тот симулировал вывих запястья), отчего Уэйду не удавалось наплевать на его мнение, как он поступал с мнениями большинства остальных людей. Сознание настолько не приветствовало этой приязни, что Уэйд опять начинал говорить сам с собой, что создавало еще больше неловких ситуаций. Но не уводить же детей из кино раньше из-за своей трусости, вон как Бобби воркует со своей Эмили, наконец-то найдя в себе силы к ней хотя бы подойти! С другой стороны, перспектива, что его самого нагнут на лабораторный стол тоже на казалась Уэйду чем-то заманчивым, во всяком случае, на такой ранней стадии их с химиком отношений.  
"Работай работу, придурок", - в сотый раз фыркнул внутренний голос, продублировав свои слова на желтой табличке, возникшей прямо в центре экрана кинотеатра. Уэйд удручился этой скучной галлюцинацией еще больше и скосил глаза на “Бобби” с его дамой сердца: как бы молодежь не натворила во тьме чего лишнего.

***  
Не то чтобы Питер Паркер не соглашался с явно исповедуемым новым учителем физкультуры утверждением, что спорт - это все что нужно современному американскому подростку. Но все должно иметь свои границы. Заниматься спортом второй час кряду зимой на улице, в конце концов, может и не иметь видимых последствий для канадца, легко раскидывающего гопников в подворотне. Но среднестатистический американский школьник может и схлопотать что похлеще простуды от такого усердия. Конечно, в колледж берут и за спортивные достижения, но многие из учеников, увы, к окончанию школы уже не успеют достигнуть нужного уровня на этом поприще, как бы мистер Уилсон ни отдавал себя профессии. Математика с химией, возможно, еще могли бы спасти кого-то из этих несчастных. Именно это Питер и собирался объяснить коллеге, когда тот наконец заявится, передав юные дарования от заботы о теле к заботе о разуме.  
\- Прости-мы-больше-не-будем-пожалуйста-не-сдавай-нас-директор-ест-детей! - данная тирада вырвала Питера из раздумий, как бы призвать коллегу к сознательности наиболее успешно.  
Что в характере Уэйда все же умиляло (при чем не в значении “раздражало”), так это то, что мистер Уилсон всегда приходил оправдываться сам, не сваливая эту заботу на детей. Даже к преподавательнице истории, которой, кажется, страшились все, не то что этот трусливый канадец, поджимающий хвост даже перед медсестрой. Впрочем, скорее всего, в случае с медкабинетом это было просто такой тактикой пикапа, многие женщины любят заботиться, а искать комплекс медсестры у медсестры - что может быть логичнее?  
Не успел Уэйд Уилсон даже запомнить, где находится учительская, как все старшеклассники уже души не чаяли в новом учителе физкультуры и даже всячески пытались покрывать его безалаберность. У него, конечно, было не отнять обаяния, подошедшего бы скорее преподавателю литературы в младших классах, но, вероятнее всего, суть была в том, что физкультура перестала вызывать у школьников отвращение за отсутствием на ней скучных отжиманий и унизительных игр в вышибалу, которые мистер Уилсон совершенно очевидно заменил на пробежки в ближайшем парке.  
\- Садитесь и читайте содержание пятой лабораторной. Мистер Уилсон - в коридор.  
\- Ой нет, я не хочу снизу... - Так веди себя как мужчина! - Но он мне нравится!  
\- Что? - Питер закрыл дверь в класс весьма вовремя.  
Уэйд быстро натянул на физиономию самое непосредственное выражение.  
\- А у тебя есть свой Валентин на сегодня?  
\- Не успел озаботиться, - Питер скрестил руки на груди. - Что вы себе позволяете?  
\- Учитывая степень моего смятения, практически ничего из того, что мог бы.  
\- Страшно представить что было бы, дай вы себе волю.  
\- Я как раз собирался об этом подумать сегодня вечером, поскольку своего Валентина у меня тоже нет.  
На автомате Питер чуть не посоветовал Уэйду воспользоваться услугами медкабинета, не осведомленный о том, что попытка уже была провалена. Но, скоропостижно проанализировав, что этот разговор уместнее в пабе между приятелями, а не в школе между коллегами, Питер никаких советов давать не стал.  
\- Пожалуйста, мистер Уилсон, кроме секундомера купите себе часы. Я абсолютно согласен, что значимость физкультуры может показаться для этих детей приоритетной, но кому-то из них было бы не лишним уделить внимание и другим наукам, а вы лишаете их и этого жалкого шанса при их-то рвении.  
Уэйд поковырял пол носком ботинка по примеру своих учеников, когда их за что-то отчитывали, и отдал Питеру классный журнал. Речь его даже тронула. Неожиданно взвалив на его плечи груз ответственности за толстые задницы американских подростков, которого он пока успешно избегал. И груз этот был так же тяжел, как прослойка жира после годового употребления одних лишь Биг Маков. То ли мистер Паркер был профессиональным занудой, то ли его собственная, отнюдь не толстая, а очень даже приятной формы задница вселяла в мистера Уилсона желание ей всячески угодить.  
«Ты совсем уже, приятель, поехал от одиночества? Подцепи уже кого-то, что ли, с твоей смазливой рожей-то - раз плюнуть.»  
\- Я не могу так!  
\- У вас получится, - Питер доверительно потрепал его по плечу и ушел в класс, уже успев привыкнуть, что Уэйд редко реагирует на его слова адекватно.

***  
"Почему ты вечно берешь латте, когда я люблю кофе с молоком? Почему ты так меня ненавидишь?"  
\- Латте и кофе с молоком - это одно и то же. И из напитков я больше всего люблю газировку и пиво, а кофе вообще пьют только геи и позеры.  
"Ты сварливый".  
\- Ты сварливый. Хотя да, я сварливый. Мне холодно и я разбил свой мотоцикл, что ты еще хочешь?  
"Ты чего хочешь? Смотри, Бобби провожает Эмили до дома".  
Уэйд повернул голову в ту сторону, где в поле бокового зрения замаячила галлюцинация в виде желтой таблички. Эти досадные отклонения начались у него с тех пор, как на задании его очень сильно ранили, но он сумел скрыться в лесу, где его нашла жена одного из местных жителей. Уэйд бесповоротно влюбился, но история не закончилась счастливым воссоединением, а только сменой места жительства и работы, имени, круга общения... в котором остался, собственно, только этот сварливый тип. Но не говорить никому, что ты разговариваешь сам с собой и не помнишь как тебя звали в детстве, было очень легко. Поэтому все двери были для него по-прежнему открыты, ну или почти все.  
\- Мистер Уилсон! - Уэйд досмотрел, как Бобби со своей новой подружкой повернули за угол, и, кажется, не расслышал, что его окликнули. - Уэйд, вот вы где. Я подумал, вы уже ушли.  
"Смотри, твоя очередная любовь тебя уже разыскивает", - Уэйд только сощурился в ответ на гнусные инсинуации своего рассудка. Пока Паркер пробирался к нему на автобусную остановку через школьный двор, что было делом не самом легким, когда при тебе стопка тетрадок и шарф цепляется за каждого мимопроходящего, Уэйд посвятил себя размышлениям - чего же такого он вдруг нашел в этом умнике, при том весьма самодовольном. Он часто влюблялся с первого взгляда, психолог говаривал, что это обусловлено его острой эмоциональностью и недостатком родительского внимания в детском возрасте. Любой человек мог стать жертвой его щенячьей влюбленности, просто воззвав к какому-нибудь теплому воспоминанию в его подсознании. Вспомнив всю эту тираду, Уэйд даже зевнул и сделал глоток кофе, чтобы хоть как-то подсластить кислое впечатление. В мужиков он влюблялся редко. Поскольку дюже страшные они ребята в подавляющем большинстве, да и отца своего он терпеть не мог.  
Паркер между тем плюхнулся рядом на скамейку, рассыпал тетрадки, чертыхнулся, намотал шарф и начал вычерпывать лабораторные своих учеников из февральской слякоти. Уэйд поставил стакан с кофе на край скамьи и принялся ему помогать.  
\- Похоже, всем придется поставить пятерки, потому что учитель уронил домашку всего класса в лужу.  
\- Если бы у меня была собака, она бы с завидной периодичностью ее съедала, более чем уверен, - Паркер вытер пару тетрадей концом шарфа и водрузил стопку на колени. - Так. Что я хотел вам сказать?  
“Давай займемся сексом, Уэйд? Отсосешь мне и можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь, могу поспорить, у тебя отлично получится", - наверное это?"  
Уэйд фыркнул, но сделал вид, что это просто кофе очень противный, и нет у него вовсе желания вырезать у себя кусок мозга циркулярной пилой.  
\- Ах да! Я тоже столкнулся с этой проблемой когда только начинал преподавать...  
\- Правда?  
Питер прищурился и глянул на него с этой своей обескураженностью, будто никогда раньше не сталкивался с идиотом.  
\- Я еще не сказал, с какой.  
\- Точно. Просто я как раз, ну... думал о своей проблеме, и мне показалось...  
\- А, понимаю.  
Да ладно. Уэйду часто казалось, что если бы он в один прекрасный день оставил все свои жалкие попытки казаться рядовым членом общества, то большая часть его многочисленных проблем решилась бы сама собой. Больше не пришлось бы врать и, о ужас, запоминать что, где и кому ты наврал. Отсутствие заботы о производимом на людей впечатлении развязало бы ему руки настолько, что он мог бы спокойно послать все к черту и... вот только он еще не придумал что “и”.  
\- В общем, мистер Уилсон...  
\- Можно лучше Уэйд?  
\- Без проблем, тоже не люблю этот официоз. В общем, вы забываете ставить оценки. Это скучно, я понимаю, и, честно говоря, не могу представить, за что можно на физкультуре ставить оценки!..  
\- Можно выставить всех в шеренгу по жирноте и ставить оценки от A до C в зависимости от веса, но это будет грубо.  
\- Да, весьма. И двоечников будет много.  
\- Господи, кто-то в современном американском обществе еще не укоряет меня за шутки про жирных!  
Питер хрюкнул, сдерживая справедливый смешок.  
\- Не забывайте ставить оценки, Уэйд, это главное. Я уверен, вам хватит фантазии придумать, за что.  
"Ему хватит фантазии за минуту придумать десять поз, в которых он бы тебя трахнул".  
\- О да... - протянул Уэйд, за пятнадцать секунд придумав семь. Восемь.  
Подошел автобус, и с десятой позой мистер Уилсон справился еще до того, как истекла минута.  
\- Это мой, - сообщил Питер. Уэйд понуро вздохнул, поскольку ему, в отличие от Бобби, сегодня не светило свидание после школы.  
\- С днем Святого Валентина.  
\- Еще не поздно найти своего, что вы приуныли, - отозвался Питер, запрыгивая в автобус, и был таков.  
\- Но я хотел именно этого, - Уэйд поморщился, хлебнув еще кофе из школьного автомата и выкинул стакан в урну. - Откуда он узнал, что я забыл поставить оценки?  
"Наверное, сравнивал почерк с открытки с твоим", - предположил внутренний голос.  
Такая вероятность показалась Уэйду достаточно воодушевляющей, чтобы перестать отмораживать себе задницу. Он встал и поплелся обратно к школе, где и проживал с того момента, как стал там работать. В жилье он был неприхотлив, а из квартиры, которую он снял не так давно, его изгнали с позором и угрозами вызвать полицию.

***  
\- Ok, guys, раз уж вы за каким-то чертом приперлись в школу в снегопад, не дав дядюшке Уэйду в спокойствии и тепле насладиться его любимыми телешоу, по святым заветам Фрэнка Кастла вы будете наказаны за то, что натворили.  
Было двадцать первое февраля. Уэйд по-прежнему успешно скрывался от обязанностей учителя в закусочных и торговых центрах, пока на улице была оттепель. Сегодня, по прогнозам синоптиков, ожидался снегопад настолько сильный, что все уважающие себя жители одноэтажной Америки сидели дома, но в городе, увы, расчищать двор от снега никому не было нужно.  
\- А кто такой Фрэнк Кастл, мистер Уилсон? - поинтересовалась подружка Бобби, имеющая привычку терять свой дневник настолько часто, что после очередного недавно прочитанного опуса Уэйд был склонен посоветовать ей вести открытый онлайн-блог.  
\- Это непризнанный борец за справедливость, Эмили. В мире всегда должен быть кто-то, кто восстанавливает справедливость с помощью пыток, похищений и убийств.  
Настроение Уэйда было настолько скверным этим утром еще и потому, что делать вид, что ты работаешь учителем физкультуры, находясь в здании школы, было куда сложнее, чем за его пределами. Он постарался на пределе своих возможностей: согнал всех в спортзал, напомнив надеть кроссовки, повесил на шею свисток и прикрыл дверь. Теплый халат и чашка какао, наверняка, не вязались с образом спортсмена, но, когда ты встал десять минут назад, трудно предоставить все и сразу.  
\- Староста, журнал, - провозгласил Уэйд таким тоном, словно ему нужен был список осужденных на смертную казнь. Открыв журнал на своей странице, он сразу понял, отчего выражение лица старосты было таким каверзным, но, вместо того, чтобы выдать спектр реакций, более ожидаемый в сложившейся ситуации, вынул из журнала очередную картинку и положил ее в карман халата. На этот раз фантазия анонимного творца все же натолкнула руку художника сделать перестановку мест слагаемых, благо не радикальную. Уэйд лежал на спине, привязанный за руки скакалкой к одной из лестниц в спортзале, а мистер Паркер объезжал своего усмиренного таким образом скакуна, глядя на него взглядом томным, но вместе с тем покровительственным. Надо сказать, именно таким Уэйд и представлял Питера в душевой. Податливым, но требовательным... Да и поза наездницы шла к его характеру.  
\- Если нарисуете мне фанарт на Принцессу Жвачку с Марселиной из Adventure Time с таким же рейтингом, поставлю пятерку в четверти.  
Выявить ответственного за провокации этот ход не помог, зато можно было надеяться на бонусный арт.  
\- Короче, чуваки, сегодня у нас контрольная.  
Данное известие вызвало шквал недоумения и беспокойства, но Уэйд состроил ученикам рожу, призванную наглядно продемонстрировать, что быть нытиком противно.  
\- Разговорчики в строю. Отвечаем по росту, начиная с конца. Кто был старшим помощником капитана Кирка?  
Вопрос для самой невысокой девочки в классе оказался неодолимым, и разочарование, отразившееся на лице учителя, было трудно передать словами.  
\- Следующий. Назовите трех известных канадцев.  
\- Уильям Шатнер... - Уэйд просиял, но девушка замялась. - А можно только настоящих?  
\- Нет, можно любых.  
\- Тогда Терренс и Филлип.  
\- Вот, - назидательно кивнул Уэйд в сторону двоечницы.  
\- А какое это имеет отношение к физкультуре, мистер Уилсон? - раздалось из строя (часть из которого, справедливости ради стоит заметить, сидела на поставленных вдоль стен лавочках). Уэйд прищурил один глаз, попытавшись вычленить этого уникума.  
\- А какое отношение к физкультуре имеют Taco Bell, Макдоналдс и Бухта Старого Джо, умники? Что-то я не слышал, чтобы вы жаловались, когда я отсыпал вам своих жетонов в игровых автоматах, - Уэйд фыркнул и полностью согласился со своим внутренним голосом, посоветовавшим давать по десять отжиманий каждому толстозадому ублюдку, если тот еще раз откроет рот не по теме. - Дальше поехали. Как назывался научно-фантастический сериал, вышедший на волне популярности Стар Трека, сочетавший в себе элементы sci-fi и вестерна?  
Результаты контрольной для класса оказались плачевными. Современная молодежь была далека от классики настолько, что Уэйд был готов брать на себя обязанность вводить новый предмет. Молодчика, не знавшего кто такая Беатрис Артур, Уэйд чуть не выдворил с позором с занятия, но вовремя сообразил, что если его найдут праздношатающимся, то этот клуб по интересам быстро рассекретят.  
\- Мистер Уилсон, можно... вопрос? - не без труда выдавил староста, ожидая журнал после занятия, когда все, в кои-то веки вовремя, покинули урок физкультуры. Мистер Уилсон только придуривался, что делает какие-то важные пометки, на самом же деле подписывая новую открытку строчкой из песни “You can hurt me do whatever you like”.  
\- Валяй.  
\- Только не рассказывайте никому, - староста воровато оглянулся, но в зале давно уже никого не осталось.  
\- Мы все делаем ошибки, только если ты решил избрать меня своим юношеским авторитетом, я хотел бы предостеречь тебя от разочарования и сообщить, что я не весь из достоинств, - Уэйд заложил открыткой страницу химии и протянул журнал старосте. Малец всегда был ботаником, но сейчас, под гнетом нерешительности, совсем сдал позиции.  
\- Мистер Уилсон, вам ведь... вам нравится мистер Паркер?  
Уэйд прищурил один глаз. От раздавшегося в его голове гомерического хохота, снабженного иллюстрацией в виде желтой таблички с надписями “LOL, OMG, AHAHAH” справа от головы старосты у него даже задергалась бровь.  
\- А что, так заметно? То есть, пф! Он отличный малый, но ничего такого, - Уэйд запахнул халат. - Какая разница?  
\- Просто если бы вам действительно нравился мистер Паркер или кто-то еще, неважно, просто одного с вами пола, и вы бы находили это нормальным, то... - староста совсем сдулся и уставился в пол.  
\- Оу, - протянул Уэйд с таким умилением, будто увидел корзинку котят или белочку в парке, начав понимать, что тут происходит. - Несчастный юный педи... То есть, не определившийся в своей сексуальности подросток! Почему ты решил обратиться с этим животрепещущим вопросом ко мне, а не к школьному психологу? Разве не видно, что я просто тестостероновый тупица, который кинется на что угодно, лишь бы дали?  
\- Но вы любите Стар Трек! - набравшись сил, парировал староста.  
\- О, капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, когда это стало аргументом!  
\- Это значит, что вы не тупица...  
\- Ладно, рядовой, через пять минут конец перемены и нашего сеанса, или кидай в карман доктору Уилсону четвертак за каждые пять минут сверху. Тебе кажется, что тебя тянет к мужикам, и ты боишься насмешек и расстроить мамочку? Все так. Только в Гли педик может стать популярным персонажем, а школа - это ад, ад, в котором ты должен стараться не выделяться настолько, будто от твоего камуфляжа зависит твоя жизнь, как на войне! Но это не значит, что с тобой что-то не так, общественное мнение не должно тебя волновать даже если ты пока не можешь сам постоять за свое собственное. Я в твоем возрасте... - Уэйд запнулся, поскольку вспомнил, что, как научился ходить, привык решать все возникающие проблемы физической силой, если аргументация оказывалась тщетной. - В общем-то, в твоем возрасте у меня была подружка с буферами побольше, чем у вашей чирлидерши... Не суть! Суть в том, что, пока ты не совершаешь преступлений, ты не перед кем за свой выбор не ответственен. А преступления - это у нас что?  
\- Убийство и воровство?..  
\- Еще предательство и просмотр Гли с удовольствием. Доволен? Усвоил? И не слушай шизофренического бреда в церкви, кроме того “бла-бла”, что Иисус всех любит и убивать Иисуса не круто. Это правда, но жирных Иисус все же любит чуть меньше и очень хочет, чтобы они похудели. А мамочка любит тебя в любом случае. Даже серийных убийц любят их мамочки... Это не значит, что я равняю геев с серийными убийцами. Просто случай был, вот и вспомнилось...  
\- Спасибо, мистер Уилсон, - староста хотел еще что-то сказать, но Уэйд шуганул его на урок своим полушутливым “А теперь вали уже отсюда!”, успевшим уже запомниться всем старшеклассникам за недолгую преподавательскую карьеру мистера Уилсона.  
Уэйд почесал в затылке и отправился в свою подсобку закончить утренние ритуалы. Там он обнаружил, что провел урок в пижамных штанах в полоску. Это огорчило его гораздо меньше, чем опустевший пузырек с таблетками, которые ему надлежало принимать каждое утро по предписанию психотерапевта. Уже неделю он огорчался, что живительных капсул оставалось все меньше, но пойти в медкабинет и так запросто попросить таблеток от шизофрении ему казалось абсурдным. Более того, абсурдным ему казалось заявиться к врачу с этой проблемой здесь, в штатах, где никто не в курсе, что канадский гражданин Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон немного “ку-ку”. Он был официально признан вменяемым и употреблял лекарства вне тестов на кровь тайно, чтобы в голове не становилось слишком тесно...  
“И вот этот день настал”. "Я неделю ждал, когда можно будет сказать уже!" - возрадовался сосед по голове.  
\- Да отвали, сам ныть начнешь к вечеру.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что без таблеток Уэйд обзаводился вторым голосом в голове. И, если первый еще был чем-то похож на его собственный, то второй был кем-то совершенно ему незнакомым. Он был занудой. Англичанином. И был довольно умным и эрудированным человеком, что вообще пугало ни на шутку, поскольку Уэйд таковым себя не считал. Ах да, еще начинались зрительные галлюцинации похлеще эффекта страниц из комикса, но это как раз мало заботило, поскольку Уэйд легко мог отделить вымысел от действительности. Весь остальной день, удрученный своими злоключениями, Уэйд провел, слоняясь по школе, как привидение, периодически, для поддержания образа, замогильным тоном вступая с кем-нибудь в диалог.  
Именно в таком состоянии его застал мистер Паркер, в конце дня увидев Уэйда в позе вперед смотрящего, стоящим на крыльце школы с чашкой чая, пар от которой картинно клубился по ветру.  
\- Добрый вечер, - откашлявшись, поздоровался Паркер.  
Уэйд повернул к нему голову, вперив в химика свой тоскливый собачий взор, которым только что провожал “Бобби” и его девушку до угла, что явно вошло у него в привычку.  
\- Уэйд, вы... вы живете в школе? - подпустив в голос слишком много сочувствия, поинтересовался Питер, ответив на патетический взгляд точно таким же.  
\- Что за день провокационных вопросов сегодня?  
Голоса в голове уже во всю спорили, перестав обращать на окружающий мир какое-либо внимание. Когда их было два, в действительности должно было происходить что-то экстраординарное, чтобы полушария его мозга отвлеклись друг от друга.  
\- В общем-то... Да, но это меня ничуть не гнетет, плюс бесплатный сторож, знаешь.  
\- Но почему?  
\- У меня дома ремонт, - беззастенчиво соврал не имеющий определенного места жительства мистер Уилсон.  
\- Но ведь можно было бы... снять комнату в мотеле?  
\- На зарплату физрука? В школе просто райский уголок по сравнению с этими клоповниками! Да я и встаю с трудом по утрам.  
Питер не нашелся что сказать, но и просто уйти ему теперь было неудобно. Нет, Уилсона было совершенно не жаль, его с трудом можно было бы квалифицировать как человека, который может вызывать жалость. Но появилось вот это беспомощное сочувствие. Не позовешь же его к себе на коврик в прихожую, в квартиру с отваливающимися дверцами кухонных шкафов и заедающим краном, мотивируя это безумие тем, что по утрам он лично будет его будить, ведь ехать в одну сторону.  
\- Но если это было завуалированным приглашением поехать к тебе, то я всегда за, - Уэйд пихнул Питера локтем в бок и улыбнулся, состроив совершенно пошлую физиономию.  
\- Прекратите поддерживать этот саботаж, вы! - Питер рассмеялся. - Пока вас не было, наш загадочный художник рисовал нас с мисс Кэмбелл по отдельности в провокационных позах, но теперь явно окунулся в излюбленный жанр.  
\- А можно где-то ознакомиться с предыдущими работами?  
\- Уэйд, - Питер улыбнулся. - Думаю, если вы дадите объявление на школьном сайте, вам пойдут навстречу.  
\- Хотя я бы конечно лучше посмотрел живьем и не только на мисс Кэмбелл.  
Питер толкнул его в плечо, снова улыбаясь, и спустился с крыльца.  
\- До завтра.  
\- Кокетка, - вполголоса отозвался Уэйд, но Питер его похоже расслышал и обернулся. Уэйд быстро всучил кому-то из проходивших мимо школьников чашку и сложил из пальцев сердечко. Питер хмыкнул и отправился на остановку, а чашку увели без всякой совести.  
«Похоже, новый объект твоей страсти не принимает нас всерьез», - отметил голос, который визуализировался белой табличкой с надписями, выполненными гарнитурой Courier New. «Что такого фундаментального я пропустил, что теперь мы преследуем и мужчин?»  
«Он похож на того парня, на которого мы запали по полицейским записям», - проинформировал другой голос, похоже, зевая. Странно, но Уэйду зевнуть следом совсем не захотелось, он напротив насторожился, но подсознание вовсе не хотело идти ему навстречу, как и всегда.  
"И, несмотря на все это, я все же рад нашему воссоединению, друзья!" - резюмировал любитель Courier New.  
\- Ненавижу свою ублюдочную жизнь, - пробормотал Уэйд и развернулся, возвращаясь в опустевшую к вечеру школу.  
"Это всего лишь журнал комиксов, зачем так напрягаться?" - непосредственно поинтересовался голос с белых табличек. Вот за это Уэйд его и не любил. Его новаторские теории всегда вносили смуту.

***  
На следующее утро Уэйд вышел из душевой, совершенно позабыв, что во время первого урока у болельщиц школьной команды проходила тренировка. Поскольку путь из душевой к его уютному гнездышку лежал через спортзал, возникла весьма неловкая ситуация, озаглавленная желтой табличкой просто и без метафор: “Десять девчонок и канадец”.  
\- Say hello to Wilson Jr., - отозвался Уэйд на задорный визг, стянул с головы полотенце, намотал его на бедра и под редкий свист в свою сторону продефилировал до своей каморки. Результатом этого инцидента стало то, что половина учениц теперь краснела, стоило ему появиться в поле их видимости, тогда как другая половина провожала его взглядом, который он и себе-то старался не позволять в адрес особенно приглянувшихся экземпляров, стоит заметить, его возрастной категории. И это при том, что приобщиться к прекрасному довелось только десятку из всего потока! "О времена, о нравы", - сетовал второй голос, совершенно позабыв, кто во всем этом виноват. От всего этого Уэйд с утра чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Но только придя в столовую (будучи, надо сказать, одним из немногих учителей, не брезгующих услугами столовой), Уэйд, наконец, понял причину своего дискомфорта. Паркера нигде не было. Шпионить за Бобби было всегда лучшим способом раз-другой повстречать химика (кажется, он был классным руководителем Бобби или вроде того) и поболтать с ним пару минут, впоследствии провожая голодным взглядом его задницу. Это развлечение было едва ли не единственным фактором, скрашивающим скучные будни учителя, не желающего выполнять свои обязанности.  
\- Бобби, эй, Бобби!  
"Его зовут Патрик, Уэйд. Это просто запомнить - как друга Спанч Боба или Патрика Бейтмана".  
Уэйд сдвинул брови в ответ занудству с белых табличек.  
\- Да, мистер Уилсон?.. - Патрик, и так уже считавший мистера Уилсона странным типом, при виде выражения его лица совсем утвердился, что тот испытывает к нему совершенно неодолимую неприязнь. Тот скорбный факт, что он так и не запомнил его имени и придумал свое, уже даже перестал занимать Патрика.  
\- А что, мистера Паркера нет сегодня?  
"Ну не так же очевидно! Тебе, может, и все равно, что о тебе подумают", - увы Патрику, Уэйд так и не смог снять с лица неодобрительное выражение, оттого что одна часть его мозга ну очень уж раздражала.  
\- Он заболел, мистер Уилсон. Мистер Паркер вообще часто болеет...  
"А где он живет?"  
"Только не вслух!"  
\- Оу... - протянул Уэйд и даже как-то передумал с полдником. Вчера обострилась шизофрения, а теперь еще и это. - Спасибо, Бобби.  
\- Не за что, мистер Уилсон, - буркнул Патрик уже в спину своему собеседнику, поскольку тот быстрее, чем то позволяла вежливость, утратил к нему всякий интерес.  
Чтобы хоть как-то подсластить уныние, Уэйд все же не покинул столовую, а примазался к поварихе по методу, используемому чаще всего бездомными псами, попавшими на задний двор ресторана. Печальный и проникновенный взгляд, приподнятые брови и всклокоченный вид, и вот тебе уже отдали тарелку кривых пирожных, оставшихся от изготовления торта на день рождения директрисы, хотя ранее эта халтурка и предназначалась исключительно для вхожих на кухню.  
Специально усевшись рядом со школьными красавицами, не слезающими с диет, Уэйд уже было решил в относительном спокойствии заесть свое горе, как вдруг от чревоугодия, вызванного ленью и унынием (что позволяло Уэйду продемонстрировать сразу три смертных греха за одну секунду) его оторвал звонок телефона. Достав мобильник из кармана треников, Уэйд глянул на экран и скривился, но на вызов все равно ответил.  
\- Уилсон, это ты? - на том конце провода не обладали большим интеллектом.  
\- А кто бы это мог быть, интересно знать, Уизл? - Уэйд набрал воздуха, очевидно для язвительной тирады длиной минут в пять, но его беззастенчиво прервали, от чего, надо сказать, он уже успел отвыкнуть.  
\- В прошлый раз, когда я звонил тебе на служебный номер, - собеседник как-то особенно противно выделил слово “служебный”, отчего Уэйду сразу показалось, что придется слушать гундеж, - трубку взял какой-то пидорас и сообщил мне, что ты вусмерть!  
\- Это была королева, Уизл, ничего ты не понимаешь.  
\- Мне иногда так жаль, что совершенно некому у нас в конторе засунуть тебе этот чертов телефон в задницу, чтобы никто, кроме тебя лично, не мог им больше воспользоваться.  
\- Слушай, ты, это я ведь только сейчас далеко. А как ты запоешь, когда я приеду и сделаю с тобой что-нибудь плохое? Попрошу тебя показать, как пользоваться телефоном с помощью задницы?  
\- Мне железную дверь поставили, - Уэйд мог бы поклясться, что Уизл добавил в сторону от трубки “козлина”.  
\- Ты, чувствую, без меня там очень заскучал.  
\- И без тебя мудаков хватает. Будь добр, свали куда-нибудь подальше от футбольного поля или где ты там сейчас находишься.  
\- Ты такой противный двуличный тип, - совершенно беззлобно сообщил Уэйд, поднимаясь. Ну правда, координатор крыл всех козлами и гомосексуалистами, стоило ступить за порог, а как лично пожалуешь к нему в серверную, так милее человека еще попробуй найди. - Ну чего тебе? - дотащившись до подсобки, проговорил Уэйд, засунув в рот половину пирожного. - Вчера же отчет отправлял.  
\- Да забудь ты про молокососа, до него пока никому и дела нет. Твой любимчик Кастл вчера разворошил осиное гнездо и сегодня намечается заварушка, надо бы их накрыть.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему бы просто не взять... - Уэйд прожевал первую часть пирожного и тут же отправил в рот вторую, что сказывалось на его дикции весьма плачевно. - И не дать им друг друга перестрелять. Работы втрое меньше же.  
\- Ты позабыл, что работаешь в государственной организации, а не сообщник Кастла? Ты че там, жрешь, что ли?  
\- Угу, - Уэйд и не подумал оторваться. - Пусть Мастерс руководит, я на задании.  
\- Мастерс и будет командиром операции, но он требует тебя.  
\- Он и так все знает, что я умею, - Уэйд вытер рот рукавом, рукав отряхнул о штаны. - Из людей без фантазии всегда выходят отличные руководители.  
\- Знаешь, Уэйд, когда мне сказали: “Эй, ты можешь работать с элитным отрядом штурмовиков, не дело с твоими способностями быть канцелярской крысой!”, я подумал: “Вот это да, наконец-то меня будут уважать, и я смогу делать что-то по-настоящему крутое”, но что в результате я получил? Пятерых бездельников, которым надо утирать сопли и каждому напоминать о его обязанностях по десять раз, потому что от мании величия уж вы с Мастерсом точно скоро лопните, чего я просто жду не дождусь!  
Уэйд опять готов был поклясться, что Уизл добавил в сторону “чертов ты козлина”.  
\- Вау. Ты мне не подскажешь, почему все постоянно принимают меня за личного психолога? Давай, вдох-выдох, давай вместе, тебя совсем там без меня задолбали? Я могу открыть тебе тут вакансию информатика, отлично заживем, Уизл!  
\- Сегодня в шесть чтобы был в штабе, - Уизл бросил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Чем была приятна служба в новом неофициальном подразделении ФБР, которого вроде бы и нет, но все-таки оно есть, так это тем, что временами можно было вообще позабыть о том, что ты где-то там служишь. Как, например, позабыл об этом Уэйд, находясь в школе по заданию, связанному с обеспечением безопасности отдельных лиц. Служба родине всегда была сопряжена для Уэйда с нервами и травмами, из-за которых он даже лишился доли ясности рассудка, но в США все было так карамельно, стоило лишь помахать своим личным делом и не попадаться на профнепригодности. А врал Уэйд отменно, хоть и терпеть не мог этого делать. И вот теперь, когда тебя после месяца простоя, наконец, просят для разнообразия заняться делом, ты выясняешь, что тебе отчего-то так лень!..  
"Конечно, тебе бы все хозяйством перед школьницами трясти", - тут же встрял один из его воображаемых друзей.  
"Да учителей химии за задницу лапать", - поддержал его коллега.  
\- Почему вам обязательно надо вот это писать у меня перед глазами, я и так все отлично слышу!  
"Мы и не для тебя все это пишем, кретин".  
\- А для кого тогда? Вас там больше, чем мне кажется?..  
"Для читателей", - категорично отозвался голос с белых табличек. Уэйд не стал поддерживать разговор на эту тему. Теория, что он персонаж комикса издательства Marvel, не вязалась с его представлением о действительности. 

***  
В шесть часов пятеро бездельников все же собрались в штабе послушать напутствия главы департамента по онлайн-конференции. Уэйд боролся с тошнотой, вызванной перееданием, представляя кем был бы каждый участник элитного отряда, если бы это и правда был комикс.  
Лютера Мэннига, внимавшего одноглазому зануде с монитора внимательнее всего, Уэйд отвел роль киборга-убийцы, который всех любит из-за сбоя в программе. Мэннинг и в жизни смахивал на несгораемый шкаф, а если бы ему пририсовали половину рожи из проводов и железа и пару прибамбасов, как у Боргов, персонаж вышел бы идеальный.  
Лестер, их снайпер, точно был бы злым. Злым и немножечко неудачником. В общем, у него бы не было собственного комикса, и он появлялся бы только для того, чтобы главный герой надавал ему по заднице.  
Жан-Филлип был бы шпионом. То есть, все бы думали, что он шпион и француз, но на самом деле он оказался бы супер-оружием или клоном, или не пойми еще чем. Уэйд и так не мог понять, что он тут делает, кроме того, что соревнуется с ним в обжорстве и плоских шутках.  
У Тони Мастерса точно был бы свой ваншот. У него была бы какая-нибудь школа супер-злодеев или наемников. Мастерсу Уэйд даже придумал суперспособность, основанную на его реальном качестве - он мог бы копировать какие угодно вещи, просто один раз на них взглянув. Техники боя, может, даже голоса. Еще ему можно было бы даже дать устройство, позволяющее голографически копировать чужую внешность. У Тони Мастерса была фотографическая память, и он единственный из всего отряда считал, что Уэйд Уилсон очень ценен для команды. Потому что его действия невозможно просчитать. Уэйд понятия не имел что это означало, но где-то в глубине души опасался, что Тони что-то подозревает о том, что он болтает сам с собой и видит фей.  
\- Ты даже ничего не скажешь, Уилсон? - по окончании инструктажа поинтересовался Жан-Филлип. Уэйд только посмотрел на его псевдофранцузскую рожу и надул из жвачки пузырь, который тут же звонко лопнул. Нет, определенно надо меньше есть, особенно перед тем, как тебе предстоит делить тесный служебный кабинет с четырьмя мужиками.  
\- Ладно, ребята. Приоритетная задача - взять живым Лонни Линкольна до того, как Кастл его пришьет, - Мастерс решил изложить суть получасовой речи более доступно.  
А вот у Фрэнки Кастла был бы свой комикс. Он бы делал в нем все то же самое, что делает в жизни: убивал, пытал и наказывал преступников. За ним бы гонялась вся полиция, и никто из супергероев не хотел бы с ним дружить. Уэйд даже придумал ему прозвище: Панишер.  
Впрочем, всем остальным Уэйд придумал прозвища уже давно, когда обнаружил, что участники отряда называют друг друга по рации разновидностями бильярдных игр. Запомнить это все не представлялось никакой возможности, поэтому название бильярдной игры, как дань традиции, он оставил только одно - себе. Дэдпул звучало круто и непонятно, к тому же никто не помнил, как в это вообще играть, а найти правила в Википедии не получилось.  
Мэннинга Уэйд назвал Дэфлок, потому что однажды того закрыли в сейфе, и, поскольку стенки были такими толстыми, что глушили сигнал, он просидел там едва не до смерти.  
Лестеру как-то нарисовали на голове мишень несмываемым маркером, пока он спал, поэтому он стал Буллзаем.  
С Жаном-Филлипом Уэйд общаться не хотел, а имя у него и так было поддельное, как и все у этого чертового Жана-Филлипа, но в командном чате его почему-то звали Фантомекс.  
А Мастерс был Таскмастером, потому что постоянно лез в главные. Хотя, кажется, он и правда был главным в отряде.  
В фургоне, который доставлял отряд до места, Уэйд успел позариться на пачку сырных шариков Фантомекса, но, вспомнив о тошноте, просто сел на нее, не став усугублять положения. Вообще его всегда мало занимали детали миссии. Что на службе в армии, что в спецслужбах, задание всегда было довольно однообразным: взять всех живыми или, напротив, мертвыми, зачистить или прикрыть. Уэйд с детства был силен в видеоиграх (из-за чего изначально и решил научиться хорошо стрелять) и всегда придумывал какой-нибудь более интересный сценарий к ситуации, вроде нападения инопланетных захватчиков, желающих поработить Землю, или изъятия партии препарата, делающего из людей жутких мутантов. Подобные фантазии даже позволяли ничего не разбить, если нужно было доставить пакет: вдруг бы в нем оказался зомбивирус? Маленькая вероятность такого развития событий есть всегда. Если говорить о фантастических способностях, себе Уэйд хотел бы как раз иммунитет к зомбивирусам и прочей подобной ерунде. Его располосованная рожа и во многих местах простреленные конечности и бока явственно говорили о том, что особенной уворотливостью и аккуратностью в бою Уэйд не обладал совершенно (к тому же, часто осознанно шел на риск, зная, что, схлопотав разок-другой по касательной, успеет положить десяток неприятелей), а с такими показателями в зомби-апокалипсис долго не поразвлекаешься. Но одна суперспособность, справедливости ради, у него уже была: из-за тех же ранений, которые он получил, когда почти сошел с ума, он был чувствителен к боли слегка меньше, чем все остальные.  
\- Слышали, что Лонни скармливает своих недругов свиньям? - Фантомекс еще не знал, какая судьба постигла его сырные шарики. - Они как раз там и живут, на подземной парковке.  
\- Ты бы очень хорошо вписался в передачу “В поисках йети”, - заметил Уэйд.  
\- Смотрите, кто в свинок не верит! Кто в прошлый раз утверждал, что мы попали в застенки корпорации “Амбрелла”?  
\- В прошлый раз и мне показалось, что там по потолку ползала какая-то тварь, - серьезно отметил Мэннинг.  
\- О, о! - вспомнил Уэйд. - А вы видели тот полицейский видос про парня, который распял угонщика какой-то липкой дрянью на стене?  
\- Давай поспорим, что это фейк, и я даже дам сверху пачку сырных шариков, что Уизл приложил к этому руку.  
\- Нет, не дашь, - Уэйд каверзно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты опять сожрал их, свинья?! Ты понимаешь, что они продаются только в одном супермаркете, который расположен неудобно ни от дома, ни от работы! Ведь не любит, а все равно жрет.  
\- При том, сколько вы оба жрете, свиньи Лонни точно примут вас за своих, - резюмировал Мастерс, и фургончик остановился. - Выдвигаемся, - Тони надел защитный шлем, на котором был намалеван белой краской череп, и вылез из фургона.  
\- Я не жирный! - обиделся Уэйд, все же не без удовольствия отметив, как у него за спиной взвыл от боли утраты Жан-Филлип и тихо выматерился Лестер, которому на шлеме опять нарисовали мишень.  
\- Какой идиот решил, что фургончик мороженщика не вызовет подозрений среди ночи в долбаном гетто? - настроение у Лестера испортилось окончательно.  
\- По позициям. И отдельно для наших дорогих гостей из Канады: если ты опять врубишь свой чертов плеер на общую волну, Уэйд, или начнешь петь, я выстрелю тебе в колено.  
\- “Когда-то и меня вела дорога приключений... А потом мне прострелили колено”, - процитировал Уэйд, не обидевшись, и тоже надел шлем. Когда он только начинал работать вместе с этим сборищем неудачников, Лестер свил свое снайперское гнездо на каком-то строительном складе прямо у него над головой и уронил на него банку с красной краской. Вместо того, чтобы сменить испорченный предмет экипировки, Уэйд намалевал на нем черные пятна вокруг глаз, как у панды. Это, конечно, сказывалось на незаметности в худшую сторону, но, как было упомянуто выше, эта способность у Уэйда не была в приоритете.  
В общем-то, поддерживать имидж полных идиотов было просто доброй традицией команды, поэтому после отмашки к действию, все оказались на своих местах с автоматизмом, доведенным до рефлекса. Уэйд как раз пробирался к подземной парковке, поскольку при его с Фантомексом натянутых отношениях, зиждущихся на войне за сырные шарики, их клуб любителей йети всегда отправлялся именно туда, где, по непроверенным данным оперативников ФБР классом пониже, могли ждать какие-то нетрадиционные препятствия и неприятные неожиданности. Мастерс будто нарочно всегда посылал их двоих вместе куда бы то ни было, чтобы можно было на досуге послушать, как Уэйд с Жаном-Филипом соревнуются по рации в сомнительном остроумии. Но тут эта самая рация, заскрипевшая помехами в ухо, оторвала Уэйда от мечтаний дать Фантомексу пинка в загон с хрюшками и поглядеть, как он с ними подружится.  
\- Дэдпул, прием.  
\- Уже соскучился, Таски?  
\- Смена позиций. Быстро наверх к Лонни, мы держим Кастла на мушке. И не прибей его! Конец связи.  
Уэйд фыркнул, напомнив сам себе Дарта Вейдера в этой чертовой каске и, кивнув Фантомексу, направился к лифтам. Ни свиней, ни Кастла, один негр-альбинос. Ну честное слово, лучше бы остался в школе читать про Спайди 2099.  
Задачей всей операции было “не спугнуть”. Не спугнуть Лонни, два мафиозных клана, охотящихся за Кастлом (хотя по мнению всего отряда дела обстояли наоборот), по возможности не спугнуть самого Кастла, что с его богатым прошлым в полиции едва ли представлялось возможным даже таким молодцам, как они. Уэйд подумал, что стоило бы придумать команде название. Голоса тут же наперебой начали предлагать варианты, и он с удовлетворением отметил, что игнорировать их даже проще, чем Мастерса, если ты еще не находишься на грани гибели от скуки.  
\- Тсс!.. - галдеж все же напряг, когда Уэйд вдруг понял, что на этаже что-то чересчур тихо. - Какой номер комнаты?  
"1408" - белая табличка даже не стала озвучивать номер вслух, просто возникнув в поле зрения на нужной двери. Этот чувак был полезнее первого, у него была отличная память и технический склад ума.  
Мне кажется, будь мы персонажами комикса, то это был бы какой-нибудь пацанский комикс про наемников.  
"Это и есть пацанский комикс про наемников, на Земле-0000 он, кстати, называется “Дэдпул”."  
\- Допустим! И что тогда, все это не имеет смысла? - Уэйд приготовился выбить дверь.  
"Почему же? Я уверен, что и Земля-0000 просто кому-то снится. А нас все еще могут сейчас пристрелить".  
Уэйд выбил дверь и остановился, медленно опуская пистолет. Лонни в его кабинете не было. Пол был заляпан чьей-то кровью и было бы очень удобно, если бы у негров-альбиносов и кровь была бы белая, а так поди да разбери.  
"Adventure Time!" - воскликнул голос с желтых табличек, Уэйд нажал на кнопку рации.  
\- Таскмастер, прием. Прием? - Таски не отзывался. Уэйд прислушался к помехам, попереключал каналы и обнаружил, что частота мертва. - Ну блеск!  
«Как в старые добрые времена, только ты и твои дружелюбные мозги.»  
\- Да я уж и позабыл, как думать самому с этими вашими армиями!  
Кровавый след прерывался у письменного стола и снова, едва заметно, начинался у окна. Уэйд распахнул окно и посмотрел вниз: трупа на асфальте не было, значит, можно было предположить, что негритос в центнер весом каким-то чудом уполз наверх.  
"Там на столе айтем пропустил", - напомнил второй голос. И правда, на столе лежал листок бумаги, выбивающийся из общей кучи. Уэйд взял его и прочел содержимое: “Фрэнки, ты слишком недружелюбен.”  
\- Лонни упрекнул Фрэнки в отсутствии дружелюбия, порезался о бумагу и уполз на крышу? Совершил самоубийство и растворился? Улетел в космос на невидимом вертолете?  
"Вернулся на родную планету где все негры - белые, а белые - черные?"  
\- А кто там тогда читает рэп?  
"Проверить ты все равно можешь только одну гипотезу", - устало напомнил второй голос.  
Уэйд не смог с этим не согласиться, высунулся из окна и посмотрел наверх. Троса с крюком должно было хватить до козырька, поэтому он снял с пояса пистолет с автоматическим тросом, сел на подоконник, опасно наклонившись назад на высоте четырнадцать этажей, и выстрелил. Крюк худо-бедно зацепился, а после того, как Уэйд подергал за трос, и вовсе встал намертво.  
\- Ну проверим теперь, кто тут жирный.  
"Мне было с вами хорошо, ребята."  
\- Да хватит уже! Я много ем, но метаболизм у меня хороший!  
Уэйд полез наверх, откровенно жалея, что он не Мигель О’Хара, хоть и пришлось бы для этого быть мексиканцем. Руки нещадно скользили по тонкому тросу, рифленая подошва ботинок тоже не давала хоть какого-то сцепления с поверхностью. Что за пустая трата времени, если ему это настолько трудно и страшно, не мог толстяк в костюме так сбежать, если только, конечно, его туда не втащили на веревке. Пыхтя и сопя в шлем, который пригодился всего пару раз в жизни, но все эти разы все же эту самую жизнь сохранил, Уэйд, наконец, вылез на крышу, выпрямился и остановился, озираясь по сторонам. И тут он увидел несчастного Лонни Линкольна. На крыше соседнего здания, примотанного к вентиляционной трубе.  
\- По-моему я только что сорвал джек-пот в клубе любителей йети, - резюмировал Уэйд, не предпринимая пока никаких действий, кроме как достать из кармана на поясе телефон и заснять открывшееся зрелище. - Это тебе не свиньи-людоеды, Жан-Филлип, это чувак к трубе соплями приклеен.  
В ухе затрещал наушник.  
\- Дэдпул! Мать твою, прием! Прием! Доложи позиции! - орал Таски. Ну, он хотя бы жив. Уэйд уже было подумал, что Фрэнки не так жалостлив к служителям закона и прочим невинным, как про него говорят. К тому же, их шайка не выглядит, как кто-то, кто служит закону. Да и на деле закон скорее просто нанял их, чтобы хороших бойцов не нанял кто-нибудь другой.  
\- Прием. Объект обнаружен, предположительно жив. Пришли кого-нибудь на крышу.  
\- Мы идем к тебе. Конец связи.  
\- Ну... It’s time to be a dick, - отцепляя трос от козырька крыши, провозгласил Уэйд.  
"Разве ты не перманентно находишься в этом состоянии?"  
"Он имеет в виду жаргонное сокращение от “detective”."  
В этот момент дверь с чердака, ведущую на крышу, начали выбивать, отчего Уэйду стало жаль могучего плеча Мэннинга, интеллигентные ругательства которого доносились с той стороны. На двери со стороны крыши висел амбарный замок. Это показалось Уэйду странным. Ровно настолько, сколько потребовалось времени, чтобы дойти до двери и отстрелить замок ко всем чертям.  
\- Как ты-то сюда залез? - тут же поинтересовался Мэннинг, потирая плечо.  
\- От Лонни, - отмахнулся Уэйд. - Смотрите скорее! - Мэннинг попался под руку первым, поэтому его Уэйд и вытолкал к тому месту, откуда открывался вид на соседнюю крышу.  
\- Иисусе, - резюмировал Лютер.  
\- Что вы там... О Господи! - Таски тоже застыл. Уэйд подумал, что должно быть его мозг, способный выудить из памяти любой факт, чтобы дать объяснение какой угодно чертовщине, сейчас должно быть охвачен адским пламенем непонимания. Эта мысль Уэйду очень понравилась, особенно с визуализацией в виде кратковременной галлюцинации. Всеобщее недоумение и восторги ребенка, впервые попавшего в диснейленд, вызвал тот факт, что Лонни Линкольн не был просто привязан к трубе. Он был чем-то приклеен. Эта субстанция вызывала воспоминания о таких шедеврах кинематографа, как Атака пауков, Арахния и иже с ними.  
\- Интересно, он жив? - Мастерс решил сам ответить на свой вопрос и достал бинокль. - Мертв или без сознания, - Таски переключил бинокль в инфракрасный режим. - Тело все еще излучает тепло, значит вероятность, что он жив...  
\- Да что за зануда! - Уэйд выхватил у него бинокль и переключил его обратно в режим увеличения. - Тот парень с видео существует, чуваки, это же точно такая же дрянь, как та! Давайте изловим его скорее и возьмем к нам в команду.  
\- Уэйд, чем занимался твой спецотряд в Канаде, отстрелом челмедведесвинов?  
\- Борьбой с кариесом. К слову о свиньях, а где Жан-Филлип? Он должен это увидеть.  
\- Кто-то глушит сигнал, скорее всего люди Кастла, с ним так и не связаться, - ответил Таски, в очередной раз проверяя рацию. - Мы прижали Кастла по пути к Лонни, но Лестер повредил систему фильтрции в шлеме, и, когда Кастл кинул в нас дымовую шашку со слезоточивым газом, мы крупно облажались.  
\- Лестер крупно облажался, - поправил Уэйд.  
\- Да, подобные накладки обычно случаются с тобой.  
\- Вы собираетесь его снимать? - поинтересовался Мэннинг. Он был единственным человеком в отряде, имевшим иммунитет перед тем, чтобы, заговорив с Уэйдом, не увязнуть в пустопорожней беседе, щедро сдобренной взаимными оскорблениями, навсегда.  
\- Я могу снять, - Уэйд подошел к краю крыши и, вновь воспользовавшись автоматическим тросом, зацепил его за перила на краю соседней крыши. Потом намотал другой конец на ограждение со своей стороны, снял со спины винтовку и, перекинув ее через трос, оттолкнулся от крыши с веселым воплем.  
\- Звезданется сейчас, - скрестив руки на груди, резюмировал Мастерс.  
Вопреки предсказанию, Уэйд достиг другого конца своей канатной дороги без происшествий и вылез на крышу с видом победителя, показав коллегам большой палец. Мастерс таким же манером отправился за ним, а Мэннинг, трезво оценив, что весит в полтора раза больше, чем оба этих хлюпика вместе взятых, решил дожидаться остальных и не выпендриваться. Он первым и заметил полицейский вертолет, пока коллеги пытались прощупать пульс у пострадавшего. Справедливости ради, только Таски был занят тем, чтобы поскорее определить, нужна ли ценному свидетелю и обвиняемому медицинская помощь. Уэйд, заметив, что к кокону с мафиози приклеен еще один лист, тут же отодрал его и зачитал вслух: “Доблестной полиции Нью-Йорка от дружелюбного соседа.”  
\- Да не лапай ты улики! - зашипел Мастерс.  
\- Я в перчатках, - Уэйд поднял руки.  
Мэннинг на другой крыше унижал полицию одним видом своего удостоверения, Мастерс отковыривал образец странной субстанции, из которой был свит кокон Лонни... Приключение начинало выглядеть так, будто подходило к концу.  
"Эй, Шерлок, глянь-ка", - желтая табличка заставила Уйда повернуть голову в ту сторону, где замаячила. Там, едва заметно, снова начинался кровавый след, ведущий в сторону следующего здания.  
\- Мне надо кое-что проверить, - бросил Уэйд Мастерсу, дожидавшемуся, когда полицейский поднимутся на эту крышу, где негде было посадить их бесполезный вертолет.  
\- Проверить, нет ли поблизости Тако Белл?  
"Когда любовь к пище богов превратилась в предмет насмешек?"  
Уэйд пожал плечами. След вывел его к противоположному краю крыши, с которого, обладая долей отваги, можно было перепрыгнуть на соседний дом. Дом был ниже, и маленькое расстояние увеличивалось за счет разницы в этажах, но Уэйд, не долго думая, сиганул на соседнюю крышу, приземлившись, правда, не слишком удачно. Пытаясь удержать равновесие, он зацепился рукой за торчавший из ограждения крыши кусок железа, и, увы, защита его не спасла от того, чтобы пропороть ладонь и запястье.  
\- А черт! - Уэйд тряхнул рукой, смахивая кровь, и полез за пластырем, в аптечном наборе их отряда больше напоминавшем скотч с антисептическим покрытием. - Вот все время какая-то фигня! Клево было бы быть, как Росомаха.  
"Нет, тебе бы не понравилось."  
\- Окей, клево было бы быть высоким и не волосатым, и не Хью Джекманом, но как Росомаха!  
"Нет, - упорствовали голоса. - Тебе не понравилось бы."  
\- Мне не нравится, что я не могу двигать рукой, - пожаловался Уэйд, залепив рану прямо поверх рукава и перчатки. Было не очень-то больно, но голоса обзывались неповоротливым и толстым, а рука тряслась и плохо слушалась, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что он повредил сухожилие.  
Уэйда вдруг бесцеремонно осветил свет прожектора, и он поднял голову: наверху маячил полицейский вертолет. Затрещал наушник рации, и Таски сообщил, что полиция разыскивает того, кто затащил Лонни на крышу. Уэйд поинтересовался, при чем тут он, и показал полицейскому вертолету средний палец. То ли пилот обиделся, то ли, что более вероятно, Мастерс доложил о позициях участника его отряда, но вертолет от Уэйда отстал.  
\- Ты, конечно же, понимаешь, что если ты найдешь своего “Спайди”, - именно так назывались полицейские файлы с камеры, заснявшей поимку угонщика, - то ты должен будешь передать этого фрика полиции, а не, я не знаю даже что… Организовать с ним лигу супергероев, - уточнил Таски, снова связавшись с ним по рации.  
\- Да, да, - отмахнулся Уэйд. - Никакого веселья, вас понял, конец связи.  
То пресловутое видео показал Уэйду с Жаном-Филлипом Уизл, зная, как те любят подобные штуки. Уэйд был автором таких незабываемых теорий как: вскоре Старк Индастриз, не выдержав конкуренции с Apple, начнет производить высокотехнологичное оружие, поскольку он лично видел у них в здании роботов, когда они зачищали там шайку террористов. Или: руководитель космической программы США Рид Ричардс, по его мнению, вернувшись из космической экспедиции, где якобы погиб его лучший друг, служивший пилотом, о чем трезвонили все новости год назад, на самом деле скрывает своего лучшего друга в исследовательском центре, потому что в космосе он превратился в чудовище под воздействием радиации. Жан-Филлип высмеивал все эти грандиозные гипотезы, но сам обожал истории о телепатии, свиньях-людоедах и супер-шпионах, которыми кишат стены ФБР. Из свиней-людоедов Уизл лично знал только этих двоих.  
На видео было ничего толком не разобрать. Камера на заправке записала сначала то, как парень взламывает чью-то машину, после чего из тени, где на записи ничерта не видно, появляется другой чувак, одетый в такой же костюм, как и штурмовики отряда Таски, только со снятыми защитными щитками, которые здорово убавляют маневренности, в черном респираторе и защитных очках, что-то говорит первому парню и, когда тот в ответ достает нож (вот все они так делают), второй парень прилепляет его к стене этой своей “паутиной”, которая стреляет у него из устройств, закрепленных на запястьях. Потом “Спайди” запрыгивает на крышу взломанной машины, садится на корточки и опять что-то говорит угонщику. Минут через десять после того, как он скрывается обратно в темноту, приезжает полиция. Запись выглядела фейком от начала и до конца, но до отдела доходили слухи, что полицейские видели чувака, приклеенного к стене своими глазами. А фоторобот "Спайди" без респиратора, которого якобы кто-то видел у тележки с хотдогами тем же вечером, когда было записано видео, даже разослали по полицейским участкам. Один экземпляр залетел и в отдел спецслужб, где работал Уэйд, но своего места на доске напротив столовой на нашел, осев у Уизла в серверной где-то между выпуском Spider-man 2099 и Agent X.  
Уэйд даже не представлял толком, на кой черт ему сдался этот ненормальный. Он был похож на героя комиксов, он был невероятно крут из-за этого, он классно передвигался, что можно было заметить даже на таком коротком видео, но самое главное было, похоже, в том, что это было не скучно. Уэйд не переносил скуку настолько, что предпочел спокойной жизни работу, сопряженную с ежедневной опасностью быть убитым.  
На этой крыше след, по которому он шел, то ли обрывался, то ли становился таким слабым, что кровь уже было невозможно разглядеть в темноте. Уэйд уже успел расстроиться, как голос с белых табличек напомнил ему, что в комплект его экипировки входит криминалистический UV-фонарик, если, конечно, он не заменил его на пачку M&M’s. Достав фонарь, Уэйд подивился, каким ядовито-зеленым цветом светится его собственная кровь в этом освещении, и заметил пару таких же пятен вдалеке. Подойдя к тому месту, он опять обнаружил себя на краю здания, напротив же находился жилой дом с вынесенной наружу лестницей между балконами. Просто рай для вора нижнего белья. На этой лестнице он и заметил движение, а, когда направил туда луч фонаря, ему в ответ сверкнули овальными стеклами защитных очков и скрылись из виду.  
\- Эй, Спайди! Эй, постой! Я дружелюбный, как тебе нравится, - Уэйд не надеялся на успех и уже смирился с тем, что ему опять придется прыгать. Если бы он чувствовал боль, как все обычные люди, едва ли он смог бы что есть силы уцепиться раненой рукой за перила, когда чуток не долетел до намеченной цели, и, скорее всего, свалился бы, благо внизу стоял мусорный контейнер, наполненный до краев.  
\- О черт, черт, - Уэйд вылез на балкон и схватился здоровой рукой за больную. - Больно! Ненавижу, когда больно!  
"Да ничерта тебе не больно, нюня."  
\- Я истекаю кровью, между прочим!  
"Он тоже."  
И правда, парень двигался куда медленнее, чем мог бы, и, хоть Уэйд дал ему хорошую фору, все еще оставался шанс догнать его на лестнице.  
\- Ну эй, sweetheart, я тоже спасал Лонни! Мы подружимся, выпьем по молочному коктейлю; в лавке комиксов открыли кафетерий, ты отлично впишешься! Представь, сколько девчонок-гиков можно будет наснимать, если мы скажем им, что ты почти как Мигель О’Хара!  
\- Боюсь, для меня у него слишком вызывающий стиль, - отозвался преследуемый, глянув сколько пролетов Уэйду осталось преодолеть, чтобы сократить расстояние до нуля.  
\- Эти шмотки скучные, как по мне, тебе бы к лицу было трико!  
\- Ты оттуда лицо успел рассмотреть?  
\- Ну, может, не только лицо, - проворковал Уэйд, уже успев отметить достоинства фигуры “Спайди”. Тот уже доковылял до последнего балкона сверху и собирался с помощью своей “паутины” влезть на крышу, куда Уэйду уже было бы не попасть без автоматического троса, но полицейский вертолет разрушил все планы убегавшего. Свет прожектора лизнул стену совсем рядом, и “Спайди”, похоже, растерялся. Но Уэйд привык реагировать быстро и, добравшись до последнего балкона как раз в момент, когда прожектор снова вот-вот осветил бы стену, обхватил “Спайди” рукой и быстро юркнул в глубину чужого балкона, скрывшись за кучей хлама.  
\- Я всегда мечтал, чтобы меня однажды спас чувак из фильма “Трон: Возмездие”, - тут же сообщил Спайди, зажатый в ловушку, пока вертолет не улетит.  
\- У нас столько общего, - отозвался Уэйд, так и продолжая его держать. Вообще-то, Мастерс болтал что-то про задержание и передачу властям, но какой же мудак будет задерживать настоящего супергероя?  
"Вот не из этих соображений совсем ты его не сдашь, похотливая ты скотина."  
“Рыжеволосый муж побуждает братьев к похоти”, - процитировал голос с белых табличек, хоть волосы у Спайди и были не рыжими. А как у химика из школы, скорее. А сходство с учителем химии любому добавляло сто очков к привлекательности.  
\- О, да отстаньте вы, что за гомофобия. На шоу Кармен Кареры никто не возражал.  
Кармен бывший мужик, а это нынешний.  
\- Какая разница!  
\- Пардон? - Спайди не мог высвободиться из-за опасности быть тут же пойманным, да и сбежать от этого весельчака с простреленной Лонни ногой едва ли теперь было бы так просто.  
\- Это я не тебе, - констатировал очевидное Уэйд и, дождавшись, когда прожектор перестанет возвращаться в их сторону, повалил чей-то стоявший на балконе сервант на бок, чтобы за ним можно было укрыться на случай, если вертолет вернется. У него никак не останавливалась кровь, да и новому приятелю явно требовалась медицинская помощь.  
\- Просто чтобы все прояснить, приятель, - Спайди сел, когда Уэйд потянул его вниз, прислонившись спиной к поваленному серванту. - Ты из полиции, но арестовывать меня не собираешься?  
\- Почему ты решил, что я из полиции? - поинтересовался Уэйд, стягивая перчатку с раненной руки.  
\- У тебя тут написано FBI: H.A.M.M.E.R, - подсказал Спайди, ткнув пальцем в надпись на жилете у Уэйда. - Интуиция!  
\- Я не читал договор, когда подписывал, но, по-моему, у меня нет полномочий кого-то арестовывать, зато есть полномочия стрелять, а только это мне и нужно было, - непосредственно отозвался Уэйд, залепляя порез пластырем уже не поверх материала костюма.  
\- Это может быть чревато тем, что ты подписался на то, что из тебя сделают часть человеческой многоножки, приятель. А ты даже отказать не сможешь!  
\- Ой как ты мне нравишься! Дашь свой телефон?  
\- Мне очень лестно, но я не по этой части.  
\- А как же благодарность? Дай мне шанс.  
Спайди попытался подняться, но, расслабившись, уже не смог быстро мобилизоваться для того, чтобы передвигаться с раной в бедре. Уэйд поймал его и опять усадил рядом, продолжив ковыряться в аптечке.  
\- Твоя взяла, свидание продолжается. Это твое самаритянство основано на том, что сейчас сюда спешат твои напарники в таких же веселых касках?  
\- Как можно? Говорит о дружелюбии, а сам не верит в любовь с первого взгляда! - Уэйд наконец нашел обезболивающее.  
"А кто был влюблен в учителя химии полчаса назад?!"  
\- Я не давал ему никаких обязательств. Никаких обязательств, пока не произошло обмена жидкостями.  
"Рыцарство мертво."  
\- Я понимаю, конечно, что ты говоришь не со мной...  
\- Можешь называть меня Дэдпул.  
\- Да, спасибо. Но с кем, если не секрет? У вас там в шлемах онлайн-конференция?  
\- А, нет. Чтобы говорить с друзьяшками мне приходится жать на кнопку, - Уэйд продемонстрировал кнопку сбоку шлема около уха, на которую надо было жать для включения рации. Потом рассудил, что дозы обезболивающего, рассчитанной на его девяносто килограммов, для Спайди будет многовато, и выдавил из шприца часть препарата. После чего без всякого предупреждения вкатил Спайди в раненое бедро запрещенных во многих странах наркотиков. Тот почуял неладное еще до того, как все случилось, но сделать ничего не успел.  
\- Ауч! Да что ты за человек-то!  
\- На, держи, - Уэйд протянул ему использованный шприц. - Чтобы я не спер твой сэмпл ДНК или не знаю. В Теории Большого Взрыва говорили, что можно вывести Спока из салфетки, которой пользовался Леонард Нимой.  
Спайди глянул на него, наклонив голову. Овальные стекла защитных очков придавали ему любопытный вид, что вызывало у Уэйда приступы умиления, отчего он смутился и протянул Спайди еще и пластырь.  
\- Ну вроде как... Спасибо, - “Мы раньше с тобой не встречались?” - вертелось у него на языке, но, учитывая прошлые не очень тонкие намеки, Спайди отлично понимал, как бы это прозвучало.  
\- А как ты делаешь эти штуки с паутиной? То есть, у Спайди из комиксов она органическая, потому что половина его ДНК заменена на ДНК паука, но у тебя на руках эти штуки, значит, она работает как-то по другому!..  
\- Собственная разработка. Случайно вышло, когда хотел дома сделать супер-клей, разбив тетушкину любимую вазу.  
\- И ты решил карать преступность? - Уэйд бесчеловечно нарушил его личное пространство, прижавшись к Спайди плечом.  
\- Долгая история, как раз для второго свидания, - Спайди поднялся, бросил Уэйду его чудо-пластырь, которым залепил рану на бедре, и, пока тот на секунду отвлекся на то, чтобы его поймать, уже оказался на крыше с помощью своей паутины.  
\- Так ты все же пойдешь со мной на свидание? А ты умеешь прилипать к стенам?  
\- Не так хорошо, как ты к незнакомцам. Пока, - Спайди скрылся до того, как Уэйд успел вылезти из их укрытия. Обезболивающее действовало быстро и качественно, Уэйд даже пожалел, что сам никогда им не пользовался, а просто терпел, каждый раз думая, что не так уж ему и больно.  
\- Вы слышали? Он позвал меня на свидание!  
"Вот теперь от радости бы не помереть."  
"Гей", - не оценили голоса.  
Уэйд вернулся в штаб самым последним и застал там только обиженного Жана-Филлипа и зареванного Лестера, который от отравления слезоточивым газом Фрэнки до сих пор выглядел так, будто всю ночь смотрел мелодрамы.  
Проигнорировав излияния псевдофранцуза, что его все бросили, Уэйд сдал снаряжение и отправился домой. Точнее в школу, которая ему, за неимением лучших вариантов, временно оным служила.

 

***  
На следующий день Уэйд проснулся от того, что кто-то бесчеловечно толкал его в бок и взывал к его совести. Он не собирался быстро сдаваться и накрыл голову одеялом, только сильнее зарывшись в подушки и служивший ему матрасом спальный мешок. Когда его снова толкнули, он только нелестно отозвался о матушке сделавшего это человека и сразу после этого разобрал, что гневная тирада “Да что вы себе позволяете, мистер Уилсон?!” принадлежит его первой любви, которой он вчера так беззастенчиво изменял. Уэйд нерешительно высунул всклокоченную голову из-под одеяла. Паркер стоял над ним, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядел так, будто обмен жидкостями уже был, не раз, и о вчерашнем он все знает.  
\- Вы хотя бы в курсе, который сейчас час?  
\- Шесть утра? Максимум пять минут седьмого?  
\- Три часа дня, мистер Уилсон! Вы не берете трубку и, представьте себе, никто не догадался, что вы живете здесь, чтобы вас растолкать!  
\- Сам-то только что приперся, - пробурчал Уэйд, вылезая из-под одеяла. Уже почти его скинув, он вспомнил, что вчера у него уже не было сил искать пижаму после душа, поэтому просто сел на полу по-турецки, оставив одеяло между ног.  
\- У меня хотя бы была уважительная причина. А ваше поведение не поддается никакому оправданию. Я был уверен, что вы заботитесь о здоровье школьников, а вы водите их по закусочным и ставите неуды за незнание классики научной фантастики.  
Уэйд жалобно посмотрел на Питера и потер забинтованную руку. Душевная боль от того, что он больше не мил химику, была куда сильнее боли физической. Питер как будто обратил внимание на это движение и на секунду показался скорее удивленным и заинтересованным, чем рассерженным и переживающим за детское ожирение.  
"Тяжело, когда у тебя две девчонки за раз, да?"  
"Может, в два раза больше удовольствия, но и пилят в два раза чаще."  
\- Да нет у меня ни одной!.. - Уэйд осекся. - Уважительной причины... Все ненавидят физкультуру, - он поднялся, придерживая одеяло, и почесал в затылке. - Извини, я просто... - "Обманщик и лентяй?" - предложил голос с белых табличек.  
Нет: “Я просто хочу тебя трахнуть прямо здесь, но мне нечем тебя впечатлить.”  
“Поэтому я клеюсь к чувакам, лица которых даже не видел, потому что они такие же обманщики, как я, и мне очень одиноко.”  
“Но теперь мне стыдно перед тобой, потому что, хоть ты мне и не даешь, у тебя есть этакое право первенства.”  
“И если я прямо сейчас тебя не поцелую, то, кажется, что мне придется голым влезть на крышу школы в ночи и выть.”  
К концу этого диалога предположений, Уэйд обнаружил, что как-то невзначай зажал Питера в своей тесной каморке у стены, когда вставал, и, в общем-то, все равно его уволят. Когда он его поцеловал, Питер, похоже, так растерялся, что не сразу сообразил, что стоит закрыть рот и оттолкнуть Уэйда, чтобы скорее выбраться из этой неловкой ситуации. Несколько секунд между ним и надвигающейся эрекцией Уэйда было только армейское одеяло, но, второй раз коснувшись своим языком чужого, Питер, наконец, сообразил, что ему не кажется, и мистер Уилсон действительно поехал крышей.  
Уэйд даже как-то не ожидал, что толчок и последующая оплеуха будут такими сильными. Это даже трудно было назвать оплеухой, скорее хорошим апперкотом с правой, которого трудно ожидать от рядового интеллигента.  
\- Ауч! - Уэйд обиженно посмотрел на Питера, потерев рукой лицо.  
\- Придите в себя, мистер Уилсон, и проведите уже хоть одно занятие, разнообразия ради. Урок через двадцать минут, - Питер открыл дверь. - Может вам это и покажется странным, но в цивилизованном обществе принято производить впечатление не варварскими замашками и дефиле в голом виде, а какими-нибудь реальными заслугами.  
Паркер вышел и быстро зашагал к выходу из спортзала. Когда Уэйд, все еще держась за челюсть, где была сосредоточена вся боль, нанесенная его моральному состоянию, посмотрел ему вслед, то ему показалось, что химик слегка подволакивает левую ногу.

***  
Когда Уэйда не уволили, он изрядно удивился. Прознав о его халтуре от какого-то доносчика, Питер почему-то не стал ни с кем делиться своим открытием, а только весьма умело воззвал к его совести. Когда пропало желание скулить и поддевать головой руку хозяина, чтобы тот сменил гнев на милость, Уэйд, конечно, не без помощи аналитического склада ума своего воображаемого друга с белых табличек, даже понял, что Питер на него, конечно, злился, но при всем при этом сам подсказал способ все исправить. Суть проблемы заключалась в том, что заслуги на мирном поприще давались Уэйду с немалыми усилиями, а прилагать усилия к чему-то было для него небесной карой. Даже то, что собственные мозги клеймили его за это ленивым и бесхребетным не могло заставить Уэйда просто так взять и стать полноценным членом общества. Но в этот раз ему вроде как пообещали награду за квест вполне реальную, вместо расплывчатых “своего места в жизни” и “адаптации в обществе”, поэтому попробовать все же стоило.  
Начать он решил с класса Бобби, сынули одного финансового магната, скрывающего свое происхождение, поскольку магнат весьма опасался, что его многочисленные враги из расплодившейся ни на шутку в Нью-Йорке мафии, похитят его дражайшую кровиночку и будут прикладывать утюг к его спине, пока папенька не отдаст им все денежки. Уэйд не спускал с Бобби глаз уже полтора месяца и от скуки проверил даже не является ли его девчонка засланкой организованной преступности, но Бобби никому к черту не дался, хоть его отец и утверждал обратное. Начинали закрадываться мысли, что их отдел не полностью находится на государственном финансировании.  
\- Итак, бойцы, - сегодня Уэйд даже проследил, чтобы его костюм учителя физкультуры не состоял наполовину из пижамы. - До меня дошли известия, что в наши ряды вкрался предатель. Кажется, я не раз упоминал на наших занятиях, что за предательство идут под трибунал, после чего виновных четвертуют, предварительно залив свинца в глотку... Но мы не будем заниматься всеми этими увлекательными вещами. Практиковать доносительство - грех, и за то, что в нашем обществе взросли его побеги, мы будем гореть в аду все вместе. Начиная с этой минуты!  
Уэйд хорошо подготовился к своему первому настоящему занятию. Он скачал из интернета методичку для преподавателей физкультуры, изрядно удивившись, что такая вообще существует в мире и, распечатав ее на школьном принтере, после прочтения сжег во дворе. Физкультура, по мнению министерства образования, должна была состоять сплошь из унизительных и бесполезных упражнений, из-за которых дети только и рисковали, что потянуть самолюбие да отбить жизненно-важные органы, начиная с головы и оканчивая яйцами. Поэтому он решил на месте разработать свой собственный курс подготовки бойцов, основанный на практике канадской армии. Конечно, он с большим удовольствием включил бы в него такие незаменимые воспитательные аспекты, как чистка картошки на полк и мытье туалетов зубной щеткой, чтобы дать старине уборщику хоть немного отдохнуть, но на первых порах это показалось ему чересчур радикальной мерой для этих щенков, которые даже в Dance Dance Revolution в развлекательном центре не могли пройти легкий уровень.  
\- Три круга по залу быстрым шагом и три круга бегом, запевай! - Уэйд критично осмотрел кислые рожи своих подопечных, но вместо того, чтобы подать личный пример, приложился к бутылке минеральной воды и подал пример надлежащей песни. - Me and Superman got in a fight I hit him in the head with some Kryptonite, - Уэйд довольно-таки прогулочным для себя шагом пристроился в конце шеренги, не давая толстячкам отставать. - I hit him so hard I busted his brain And now I'm dating Lois Lane! - к сожалению, выучив первый куплет, второй, где говорилось о Бэтмане, ученики с непривычки осилить уже не смогли. Уэйд смел надеяться, что доносительство навсегда свяжется у них в головах с негативным подкреплением.  
\- Не стану вселять в вас ложные надежды, друзья, но вы ни на что не годитесь, - резюмировал результаты пробежки Уэйд. - Мы в полном... да чего уж там, будто вы не смотрите телевизор - дерьме.  
\- Мистер Уилсон, а если мы найдем того, кто нас сдал, вы сжалитесь? - поинтересовался мальчик в очках, которого Уэйд про себя всегда называл Хрюша и за которым приглядывал на каждом своем занятии, чтобы его не постигла такая же судьба, что и одноименного персонажа известной книги.  
\- Нет, рядовой. Суд Линча веселое, но противозаконное занятие. Более того, если я узнаю о каких-то гонениях в ваших рядах, то мы спустимся глубже в ад и одной беготней вы у меня уже не отделаетесь, - Уэйд кинул Хрюше бутылку минералки, но тот, к сожалению, увернулся, а не поймал свой дар, хотя, подняв ее с пола, жадно выхлебал половину.  
\- Кто первым ответит мне, каким по счету идет предстоящий фильм по Стар Треку, тот сможет выбрать, в какую травматичную игру мы будем сегодня играть!  
\- Двенадцатый, - отозвался староста.  
\- В точку, командир гик-отряда! Право выбора за тобой, но помни, что трехмерные шахматы - не травматичная игра.  
"Вопрос спорный", - буркнул один из голосов, которые на этом уроке совсем заскучали.  
\- Ай, ну на хрен, - Уэйд от его уныния сам моментально скис, да и победитель мини-конкурса не торопился выдвигать варианты. - Все быстро оделись и марш во двор.  
Заметив, что для урока на улице слишком уж шумно, Паркер оторвался от достаточно бездумного созерцания попыток класса выполнить самостоятельную лабораторную работу и выглянул в окно, что было хоть каким-то способом удержать себя от того, чтобы направить юные умы на путь истинный, на который сегодня они должны были набрести сами. И обнаружил, что мистер Уилсон нашел, наверное, лучший способ за всю историю школы провести урок физкультуры зимой. Конечно, его версия игры в снежки больше походила на войну во Вьетнаме, да и быть капитаном одной из команд было совершенно нечестно по отношению к остальным, хотя он и взял к себе под крыло самые небоеспособные единицы. Конечно, зрелище было умилительным, как финал какого-нибудь рождественского фильма, Паркеру пришлось оторваться от этой идиллии и продолжить следить за тем, чтобы его подопечные ничего не взорвали, попутно проверяя кипу домашней работы, накопившейся за время, пока он ее, по уважительным причинам, не проверял.  
Все бы ничего, но результатом проведенного занятия для Уэйда стал визит в медицинский кабинет. Не то, чтобы его ранили в битве, но вот недавнее ранение дало о себе знать, когда некоторые из его снарядов получались обагренными его же собственной кровью.  
\- Если вы опять симулируете, мистер Уилсон... - дружелюбно начала мисс Кэмбелл, но Уэйд в ответ только шмыгнул носом из-за разыгравшегося на улице насморка и продемонстрировал медсестре свою окровавленную ладонь, кое-как обмотанную бинтом на “авось само заживет”. После осмотра, во время которого всем видимым и невидимым собеседникам пришлось увещевать Уэйда не ныть, выяснилось, что он все же исхитрился повредить сухожилие, отчего рука и слушалась его кое-как.  
\- Тоже на арматуру в темноте напоролись? - накладывая бинт, поинтересовалась мисс Кэмбелл.  
\- Откуда вы знаете? - удивился Уэйд, поскольку так оно и было.  
\- Мистер Паркер тоже сегодня пожаловал удивленный, что у него нога разболелась.  
"Очень невежливо будет спросить поверила ли она ему?" - с каким-то неуместным подозрением в голосе встрял воображаемый друг номер два.  
\- Не хотите мороженого? - вместо этого поинтересовался Уэйд. Но ему снова отказали, выдворив из кабинета с бутылкой антисептика и предписанием немедленно обратиться к травматологу для наложения швов. Похоже, никто не желал воспринимать его притязания всерьез.

***  
Питер Паркер не стал ничего предпринимать по поводу мистера Уилсона не только из-за личных соображений и отсутствия полномочий кого-то увольнять, но и проникнувшись на днях чужими заслугами. Спецназовец H.A.M.M.E.R., которые не славились наличием простых человечески качеств, поскольку, как говаривали, туда набирали только социопатов (что походило на правду), на деле должен был просто наставить на странного парня в заимствованном костюме пистолет и вызвать полицию. Но тот этого не сделал, более того, если бы не он, то сидеть бы сейчас Питеру за решеткой за свое новаторство и самодеятельность. Встать на путь небезызвестного Фрэнка Кастла Питера побудила действительно очень долгая история, но, в общем-то, такая же трагическая, как и у полицейского, однажды посчитавшего себя выше закона. С другой стороны, остановить жестокость ответной жестокостью не было по его мнению хорошей идеей, и деятельность недавно сформированной в ответ на возросший уровень преступности организации H.A.M.M.E.R. была тому доказательством. Численность организованной преступности только возросла, среди преступников начинали попадаться откровенные психи, отчего Нью-Йорк начинал здорово напоминать вымышленный Готэм.  
Питер уже минут десять копался в документах работающих в школе преподавателях и все никак не мог найти документов мистера Уилсона. В конце концов ему удалось отыскать его заявление о приеме на работу с прикрепленным к нему резюме. Прошлым местом работы значился военный лагерь в Канаде, название которого Питер для верности записал, чтобы проверить факт его существования. Не то чтобы он считал работу учителем без должной подготовки чем-то преступным. Если бы Уэйд не заявился на работу с точно таким же ранением, как у Хаммеровского спецназовца, если бы не был с ним одного роста и интеллектуального уровня (а непосредственный идиотизм, не вызывающий желания бежать без оглядки, Питер встречал до этого только у своего приятеля Джонни, среди людей соответствующей возрастной категории), то у Паркера и мысли не возникло бы интересоваться его личной жизнью так детально.  
“На что ты надеешься, Паркер, даже если ты и прав, досье у сотрудника H.A.M.M.E.R. сфабриковано более правдоподобно, чем реальные факты твоей собственной жизни.”  
Питер положил документы на то же место, где они и валялись, и покинул кабинет ровно в тот момент, чтобы не быть застигнутым за тем, на что у него полномочий тоже не было. Он и так был в школе не на самом лучшем счету из-за частых пропусков по “уважительным причинам”.  
Директриса конвоировала на собеседование нового педагога и, судя по его внешнему виду, преподавать он станет основы безопасности жизнедеятельности. Питер состроил им обоим дружелюбную физиономию и так посвятил себя этому процессу (ради справедливости: при виде директора школы трудно было оставаться дружелюбным), что буквально наткнулся на мистера Уилсона, смотревшего вслед новому педагогу с таким выражением, будто пытался взорвать его мозг силой мысли. Надо было бы еще два пальца к виску приложить.  
\- Я его знаю, я точно его где-то видел, - сообщил Уэйд, ни к кому не обращаясь. И, надо сказать, Питер уже давненько начал замечать, что Уилсон делает это еще чаще, чем он сам грешит разговорами с самим собой, только еще и вслух. - О, привет! - Уэйд улыбнулся, неуклюже махнул руками в воздухе, явно подавив порыв взять натолкнувшегося на него Питера за плечи, и принялся теребить бинт на руке. - Ты на меня все еще сердишься? Я обещаю, что не буду больше так себя вести!  
\- Как себя вести? - скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовался Питер, в педагогических целях решив удостовериться, что Уэйд усвоил полученный материал.  
\- Потворствовать детскому ожирению своей ленью, - было так очевидно, что Уэйд придуривается виноватой собакой, что становилось уже даже смешно на него смотреть. - И... Да нет, не это! То есть, я больше не буду слишком строг к незнанию ответа на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого.*  
Питер медленно кивнул, как это делают все учителя, когда ответ правильный, но еще не оконченный. Но Уэйд, совершенно очевидно, считал, что его последняя выходка не нуждается в оправданиях. Но, в общем, не то чтобы он не давал понять, что от него этого можно ожидать. Питер, как всегда, сам оказался виноват, что не был достаточно чутким к социальным сигналам.  
\- Ладно. Как ваша рука?  
Уэйд глянул на обе свои руки, будто забыл, что с одной из них что-то было не так.  
\- А! Нам прописали воздержание, минимум дня на два. Пойдешь выпить со мной молочный коктейль?  
Питер внимательно посмотрел на Уэйда. Нет, ему все же не казалось, что тот иногда начинает отвлекаться и шарить глазами в стороне от собеседника. А спецназовец H.A.M.M.E.R. тоже, кажется, звал его на молочный коктейль.  
\- Я уже обещал один на днях, поэтому только если там не выгорит, - отозвался Питер, ободряюще улыбнувшись. В общем-то совершенно не стоило поощрять его нетрадиционную привязанность попытками отшутиться, но остальные варианты казались необоснованно грубыми. Уилсон хоть и был лентяем и пронырой, откровенно скверным человеком при этом не казался.  
Уэйд состроил смешную рожу и картинно вздохнул. Когда Питер поравнялся с ним, вознамерившись уходить, то поймал его руку в сантиметре от шлепка по своей заднице и молча сжал запястье Уэйда так, что тот тихо заскулил.  
\- Как ты вообще догадался! - возмутился Уэйд, оборачиваясь, когда его отпустили.  
\- Интуиция, - бросил Питер и отправился в свой кабинет.  
Уэйд опять сощурился, пытаясь заставить мозги думать, а не между собой болтать, но ничего у него не вышло. Память совершенно отказывалась ему помогать, потому что нужно было срочно выяснить, на каком выпуске Walking Dead его перестал рисовать Тони Мур и из-за этого ли серия скатилась к лучшим традициям мексиканского мыла.  
\- Ненавижу вас, ублюдки, - проговорил Уэйд даже как-то обиженно. Ему было скучно и хотелось вот прямо сейчас пойти к Питеру, обнять его сзади и потереться носом о его затылок.  
"Я так понимаю, ты выбрал направление, в котором будешь работать, чтобы дать руке отдохнуть?" - уследив за этой мыслью, поинтересовался голос с белых табличек.  
\- Того чувака зовут Брайан, - внезапно выдал Уэйд, подняв указательный палец.  
"Потрясающе", - не удержался от сарказма голос с желтых табличек.  
\- У него еще на редкость идиотская фамилия...  
"Может, мы перестанем болтать в школьном коридоре?"  
Это было дельное предложение, но Уэйд давно заметил, что не может отвечать голосам про себя. Они как будто занимали то пространство, которое отводится в голове под собственный внутренний голос, в результате чего, чтобы поддержать диалог, ему приходилось говорить вслух. Это было крайне неловко, ужасно подозрительно, но в целом не очень-то его удручало, поскольку звук собственного голоса Уэйду нравился настолько, что частенько он начинал болтать просто ради собственного удовольствия.  
Уэйд пожал плечами, потянулся и поплелся в столовую. До его следующего урока оставалось еще много времени, можно было спокойно пошпионить за Бобби до химии во время ланча.  
Заскочив к себе за планшетником, Уэйд устроился со своим очередным обедом за счет заведения через стол от делающих уроки Бобби и Эмили и полез в интернет. Интернет сразу одарил его новыми приключениями любимой пары анонимного художника, присланными ему на школьную почту. Подавленное состояние Уэйда в последние дни окончательно укоренило его в сабмиссивной роли, хотя оная и не лишила его активной позиции. Как ни парадоксально. Уэйд был одет в ошейник с поводком, какие обычно покупают собакам, а не рабам, такой красный, как у какого-нибудь далматина или ретривера. Питер лежал на спине, обхватив Уэйда ногами, и требовательно тянул его за поводок, чтобы тот, очевидно, лучше старался.  
Уэйд почувствовал, что от увиденного у него становится слишком тепло и томно внизу живота и непроизвольно зажмурился, хотя это и могло привести к неуместным ярким галлюцинациям. И, собственно, привело:  
\- Good boy! - Питер ослабил поводок и потрепал его по челке, впрочем, следом тут же вцепившись в его волосы, когда Уэйд снова толкнулся в него, вошел до конца и больше не стал сбавлять темпа. Питер обнимал его, стонал и тягал за поводок. Когда он подтянул его почти к полу, обнимая так крепко, что почти не давал двигаться, Уэйд принялся облизывать его шею, и так было совсем просто ничего не говорить. Ведь ему позволили делать все эти чудесные вещи, только если он не будет болтать чепухи.  
"Хватит галлюцинировать гей-порно, бесстыдное животное."  
"Не все здесь такие любители!" - поддакнул голос с желтых табличек, хотя вот Уэйду он казался как раз любителем. Если не профессионалом. Видение было так прекрасно, что окружающая действительность удручила Уэйда просто сверх меры. В ней Питер даже молочный коктейль хотел пить не с ним.  
\- Того чувака зовут Брайан Калуски, - неожиданно даже для себя вспомнил Уэйд. И поскольку “тот чувак” был преступником в розыске у ФБР и даже в департаменте H.A.M.M.E.R., не имеющих привычки размениваться на мелочи, на доске напротив столовки висела картинка с рожей Брайана, стоило отложить сладкие фантазии и приняться за работу, которую тебе оплачивают не только бесплатными ланчами.  
\- Fool tried to diss me, now you’re gonna wish you were dead, - тихо затянул Уэйд одну из своих “рабочих” песенок, доставая телефон. Оперативно сообщив Уизлу, что у него долгожданные гости, Уэйд получил распоряжение глаз не спускать с богатенького сынули, пока за ним не прибудет охраняемый транспорт. - After I deliver your blood will be a river of red, - выбор “мстительной” песни из репертуара был не случаен. Из-за Калуски и его дружков Уэйд успел поваляться в больнице с множественными переломами, а так называемая “Wrecking Crew” уже через две недели сделала ноги из тюрьмы, проделав в ее стене огромную дырку. Поди после этого не согласись с Фрэнки, что преступников проще карать на месте, а не отправлять в исправительные учреждения, где они все равно не исправляются ничерта. - Better beware when no one’s there to defend you, - впрочем, два сломанных ребра и перелом ключицы Уэйд заработал исключительно по собственной неосторожности, самодовольству и расточительности в патронах, но когда два бугая били его монтировкой, все это начисто выветрилось из его головы, навсегда отпечатавшись там лишь обидой на Калуски и вожака их преступной шайки по кличке Крушитель. Вполне обоснованной. - So many ways to kill, it’s gonna be a thrill to end you, - Уэйд пристроился рядом со столом “Бобби”, бездарно делая вид, что крайне заинтересован чем-то в своем планшетнике. Несмотря на то, что никакие моральные принципы не помешали бы ему выстрелить Калуски в колено на глазах у детишек, его уверенность в себе вдруг здорово омрачил тот факт, что эти ребята никогда не появлялись в одиночестве. Нанимаешь одного - получаешь всю пачку сразу. А если уж какой-то криминальный авторитет пошел на такие неизящные меры, как спутаться с “Wrecking Crew”, то уже едва ли можно было надеяться на то, что “Бобби” просто тихо и мирно похитят. Скорее всего, выставленная H.A.M.M.E.R. вокруг наследничка линия обороны вынудила мафию на решительные действия. А это означало, что в данную минуту он опять остался один-одинешенек против, дай бог, двух, а то и всех четырех бугаев из “Wrecking Crew”, готовых в любую секунду взять половину школы в заложники. Уэйд нервно сглотнул и осмотрелся по сторонам. Конечно, за школой наблюдал еще один патрульный, но, не в обиду ему будет сказано, по сравнению с подготовкой Уэйда его боевые умения были на уровне бойскаута. На вид ничего не предвещало неприятностей, да и “Бобби” был под боком, и Уэйд уже даже начал потихоньку укорять себя за то, что аналитическое мышление снова за доли секунды чуть не довело его до паранойи и едва ли не экзистенциальной паники. В конце концов сегодня у него есть патроны и мстительная песня.  
Пристально следя за входом в столовую, Уэйд получил еще неутешительное известие: оперативная группа прибудет только через пятнадцать минут, поскольку бизнесмены не платят H.A.M.M.E.R. настолько много, чтобы за их детьми присылали вертолет. Это уточнение, конечно, уже были домыслами Уизла, но у Уэйда не было причин тут с ним не соглашаться. Положение “Бобби” с каждой минутой становилось только плачевнее, так что Уэйд даже пожалел, что дал ему это притягивающее неприятности прозвище. Если, конечно, Калуски не решил встать на путь исправления и взаправду устроиться в школу завхозом. Едва ли ему хватило бы ума на что-нибудь еще. Уэйд не был знаком с ним ближе, чем достаточно для переломов ребер, но из людей, обладающих одновременно и светлыми от природы волосами и каким-никаким интеллектом, он припоминал только себя самого. Он как раз пытался вспомнить еще хоть кого-нибудь, когда в столовую вошел Питер. Уэйд вымученно улыбнулся, подняв руку, чтобы ему помахать, понимая, что теперь ему, в случае чего, предстоит сложный выбор между долгом и привязанностями. Перспектива надобности защищать еще и химика почему-то вызвала у мозгов нездоровый скепсис, но выяснять причину тут же стало поздно. Мрачные прогнозы оказались мучительно верны: чертов Калуски ввалился в столовую прямо следом за Питером и, поскольку тот был первым, кто попался ему под руку в качестве кандидата в заложники, схватил того за шею и потянулся за пистолетом. Уэйд, конечно, был быстрее, но предположить, что учитель химии по скорости реакции сделает их обоих, он, конечно же, не мог. Хотя голос с белых табличек, кажется, не был удивлен, когда Калуски схлопотал от Питера классический удар под челюсть, который часто преподают на курсах самозащиты от нападений сзади. Уэйд даже не успел еще достать пистолет, поэтому, действуя чисто на автомате, метнул ублюдку в голову свой планшетник. Казенная продукция Старк Индастриз, чем и была хороша в сравнении с Apple, так это тем, что убить их телефоном или компьютером было еще проще. Однажды, получив в лицо Старкпадом, больше никогда не станешь читать в постели, лежа на спине. Калуски взвыл и схватился за ушибленное со всех сторон лицо, что дало Питеру возможность добавить ему под дых и довершить победу ударом планшетным компьютером по голове. Питер осмотрелся с таким же ошалелым видом, с каким уставились на них с Уэйдом все присутствующие.  
\- Отличный пасс, - Питер попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Годы соревнований с самим собой по метанию карт в шляпу, - поддержал его Уэйд, вознамерившись уже подойти, но Питер предостерегающе окликнул его, заметив что-то вне поля его зрения. Раздался звон бьющегося стекла, и Уэйд, сразу сообразив, что угроза исходит со стороны окон, опрокинул стол, успев спрятать за ним “Бобби”, Эмили и еще несколько напуганных школьников еще до того, как понял, что же, собственно, произошло. Он обернулся к тому месту, где стоял Питер, но увидел там только Калуски, после удара старкпадом так и валявшегося на полу, как дохлый морж.  
\- Школьной охране стали выдавать табельное оружие? - Уэйд повернул голову на голос.  
\- Дирк, как же тебя, прости Господи, - “Гартвейт”, подсказал внутренний голос, подписав это над головой у Крушителя табличкой со стрелкой. Крушитель опять оправдал свое прозвище и перебил чуть ли не все окна в столовой, чтобы войти! - Ты записался в поклонники Pussy Riot, что за розовая шапочка?  
Дирк скривился, его безымянный для Уэйда напарник тоже. И, в общем, они бы выглядели довольно комично, особенно с надписью “brutality”, пущенной по радуге над их головами внутречерепным телевидением, если бы не держали под прицелом дюжину школьников и двух буфетчиц.  
\- Хотя прикрыть твою харю было мудрым решением, просто вышло уж слишком игриво! В церкви не танцуй, а то за тебя Иисус вряд ли вступится, - Уэйд держал Крушителя на мушке, целясь ему в голову, попутно размышляя, что же стало со служителем пончиков с улицы и не сокрушили ли бедолагу, чтобы безнаказанно тут окна бить.  
\- Это же ты... - Дирк соображал туго, но у него же не было белых табличек, которые все подсказывали. - Из-за тебя, выскочка, нас тогда сцапали. В школьные охранники устроился, чтобы бока больше не намяли?  
\- Я всегда умел оставить след в сердцах людей, - Уэйд сощурился, прикидывая, успеет ли вывести из строя обоих до того, как те откроют ответный огонь. Но напуганный взгляд Эмили, жмущейся за столешницей у его ног, отбил у него желание так рисковать отнюдь не только своей жизнью. - По-моему, Дирк, вам с ребятами уже поздно снова в школу, старого пса новым трюкам не научишь.  
\- Ты затыкаешься когда-нибудь? - Дирк наткнулся взглядом на тело своего прихвостня, валяющееся в сторонке, и начал звереть вдвое быстрее.  
\- На самом деле, если поразмыслить над этим глубже очевидного, то нет. Разве что когда сплю, хотя со мной девчонки потом спят так крепко, что могли бы и не услышать, что я и во сне болтаю, - талант Уэйда был неосознанным, но в такие моменты очень полезным. Даже не обладая противным голосом, он умудрялся бесить людей так сильно, что все внимание переключалось на него, так что в отсутствии переговорщика можно было бы запускать Уэйда в здание и надеяться, что его не пристрелят до того, как прибудет подмога. - Будь паинькой, Дирк. Вон Брайан, хотел на работу устроиться, начать новую жизнь. Просто таблички “мокрый пол” не заметил. А из-за тебя ему теперь опять лишний раз мыло не урони.  
\- Дирк, кончай с ним ворковать, он же нарочно время тянет, - пробурчал до этого безмолвный напарник Дирка, державший под прицелом любимую буфетчицу Уэйда.  
Крушитель выругался.  
\- Ты же знаешь правила, все просто, юный мистер Беррингтон сейчас отправится с нами и никто не пострадает.  
Уэйд извиняющимся взглядом посмотрел на женщину, подкармливавшую его как любимого дворового пса все это время.  
\- Патрик, я все это время думал, что твоя фамилия Бейтман, - пробормотал он, обмозговывая ситуацию.  
\- Я все это время думал, мистер Уилсон, что вы считаете, что меня зовут Боб, - Патрик не терял присутствия духа, и это было похвально.  
\- Отныне я перестану называть тебя Боб, мой юный друг, поскольку он на твоем месте уже давно намочил бы штаны...  
\- Честно говоря, я к этому близок.  
\- Мистер Уилсон, вы же не позволите им сделать ничего плохого?.. - пролепетала Эмили.  
\- Я очень стараюсь, милая, но это чуточку сложнее, чем спасать тебя от школьных хулиганок.  
\- Ну так что, герой? - Дирк явно почувствовал власть, наконец поняв, что Уэйд до сих пор не пустил ему пулю в лоб только из-за того, что его напарник оказался куда умнее и догадался взять заложников.  
\- Можно помощь зала? - уже в голос спросил Уэйд, перехватив пистолет так, чтобы второй громила видел, что он не собирается стрелять.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте взял звонок другу, приятель, - Уэйд только успел поднять глаза на знакомый голос, как в оружие обоих налетчиков из-под потолка выстрелили “паутиной”, сделав его на время совершенно непригодным.  
\- Спайди!  
\- Я же так просил всех не давать мне броских прозвищ, - Спайди спрыгнул с потолочной балки прямо на плечи Дирку и вырубил того точным ударом в голову. Уэйд в это время перемахнул через стол и, очутившись рядом со вторым громилой, огрел того рукоятью пистолета по затылку.  
\- Еще не надумал на счет трико? - Уэйд под аплодисменты освобожденной публики протянул Спайди руку для рукопожатия.  
\- Мы раньше встречались? - тот рукопожатие принял, наклонив голову.  
Уэйд хотел ответить, что в его “мокрых снах” чаще, чем он мог бы представить, но вместо этого дернул Спайди в сторону от себя, вскидывая пистолет. Он успел выстрелить ровно в тот момент, когда и очнувшийся Калуски, попав тому в правое плечо, но и сам тут же согнулся от боли. Если бы у него так не звенело в ушах в этот момент, он бы наверняка удивился, что Спайди назвал его по имени, когда кинулся его поддержать.  
\- Я в порядке, во всяком случае живой... - заверил Уэйд, держась за кровоточащий бок и опираясь на плечо своего загадочного приятеля. - Не знаю, как долго я еще буду живой, но, надеюсь, минимум еще лет сорок... - он доковылял до скамейки, куда его настойчиво тянули, и плюхнулся на нее, продолжая заверять всех, что не собирается откинуть копыта прямо сейчас и посылая проклятия в сторону всего преступного мира Америки.  
\- Спайди, ты бы отсюда уматывал, пока мои друзья не пожаловали, - вспомнил Уэйд. Адреналин выделился в достаточном количестве, и ему уже было не так больно, как, например, было сейчас Калуски, у которого Спайди уже успел изъять пистолет, пока Уэйд приходил в себя на лавочке среди обеспокоенных буфетчиц и любящих учеников. - Как я тебе без дурацкой каски?  
Спайди кивнул, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- В ней загадочнее. Не вздумай истечь кровью, пока не покажешь мне ту лавку комиксов с коктейлями, ок?  
\- Там еще есть хотдоги. Ты любишь хотдоги? - Спайди махнул рукой и уже был на полдороги к окну. Вот, уже вылетел из окна. Сильные у него, должно быть, руки, чтобы за эту паутинку держаться, как Найтвинг прямо, только лучше, оттого что с Бэтманом не дружит. - Позвони мне!  
Вскоре после его исчезновения к Уэйду прибежали мисс Кэмбелл, Питер, Таскмастер с Жаном-Филлипом, жуткие медики, которые хотели сделать из него супер-оружие под кодовым названием “Икс”, выделив ген ускоренной регенерации из крови того парня из рекламы холодного чая. С ним произошло что-то очень скверное, но зато ему дали крутой костюм, разрешили пользоваться холодным оружием, о чем он всегда мечтал, и наняли отправить обратно на тот свет внезапно воскресших в виде зомби президентов США. Очнулся Уэйд на том моменте, когда он в платье Мерилин Монро угрожал какому-то толстому парню по имени Дэн Слотт, что если тот не вернет все, как было, то Уэйд с готовностью воспользуется своей палкой-обучалкой и мешком генно-модифицированной моркови, и никто бы не хотел знать, где эта морковь окажется.  
\- Какой поразительный новый опыт, - Уэйд огляделся, обнаружив себя в до боли знакомом мед-отсеке H.A.M.M.E.R.  
"Про нас хотели делать видеоигру!"  
\- У нас было что-то не то с лицом... Тьфу, у меня было! - Уэйд потянулся, но простреленный бок тут же дал о себе знать.  
\- Все прохлаждаешься, Уилсон? - Жан-Филлип (который в его сне встречался с самим собой) появился из-за занавески и, нарочно придав мешку с мандаринами побольше ускорения, обрушил его Уэйду на живот.  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, козел! - взвыл Уэйд в знак благодарности.  
\- Героям не пристало так выражаться, - Жан-Филлип сунул ему газету, тут же достав из мешка чужой мандарин и принявшись его очищать. - Но из школы тебя все равно уволили, - он засунул в рот сразу несколько долек, чертов проглот. - Они не приемлют совместительства.  
Вместо того, чтобы развернуто поинтересоваться, какого черта он вообще приперся, Уэйд взглянул на заголовок Daily Bugle, размещенный над неизвестно кем сделанной фотографией, где он собственной персоной целился Крушителю в лоб. “Учитель физкультуры предотвратил бойню в школьной столовой.”  
\- Если это моя минута славы, то я разочарован. -"Тебя уволили", - напомнил голос с желтых табличек. - То есть как меня уволили?!  
\- А ты хотел посвятить себя работе с детьми? Это их медсестричка вселила в тебя такое рвение? - Жан-Филлип доел мандарин и вытер руки о простыню на кровати Уэйда. - Ладно, бывай.  
Уэйд посмотрел ему вслед, скорчив “французскую рожу”, заключавшуюся в имитации мимики человека, которому не нравится запах сыра. Ему вдруг стало очень грустно, что больше ему будет негде каждый день так весело придуриваться нормальным. Не будет больше бесплатных пирожных и двусмысленных шуток про химика, и возбуждающих картинок в подарок.  
\- А в моем сне Спайди и Питер были одним человеком, и это было так замечательно, - сообщил Уэйд.  
"Ты проверь, может, в этом сон был вещим", - подпустив в тон загадочности, подбодрил его голос с белых табличек.  
"Во имя богов Севера, хоть бы только в этом!" - второй голос, похоже, помнил о сне гораздо больше, чем сам Уэйд.

***  
Уже через пару дней после этого Уэйд с сумкой немногочисленного барахла в руках стоял у входа в здание, где ему сдали квартиру.  
\- Я же пытаюсь вам объяснить, что я живу тут с сегодняшнего дня, и поэтому вы меня не знаете, - терпеливо говорил он непреклонному консьержу, который отказался его пускать, ничем свой отказ не мотивируя. - Я поживу тут немного, и вы будете обо мне наслышаны уже день на третий, точно говорю. Мне очень нравится творчество death-metal группы Abyss Of Anal Oppression, если вы понимаете, о чем я, - консьерж остался глух и к угрозам. - Да что вы за человек такой! - Уэйд выругался и отошел от парадного входа, в надежде прибиться к какой-нибудь девчонке из жильцов под видом ее парня за взятку или за большие собачьи глаза. Желтая табличка только подписала над головой служителя “мудила”, а вот второй голос посоветовал воспользоваться запасным вариантом. Запасным вариантом оказалась пожарная лестница во дворе здания, по которой Уэйд с больным боком и не до конца зажившей рукой карабкался аж до шестого этажа. Ввалившись в окно подъезда, первое, что оказалось не запертым по странному совпадению именно на его этаже, Уэйд попытался отдышаться, но в этот момент получил под зад открывшейся дверью.  
\- Да что ж такое! - воскликнул он, разворачиваясь.  
\- Прошу проще... - Питер наклонил голову, удивленно на него уставившись. - Уэйд?  
\- Питер! - констатировал Уэйд и, хоть и успел увидеть на лице Питера выражение того ужаса, когда ты понимаешь, что на тебя радостно несется твой пес, только что искупавшийся в луже, все равно заключил его в объятия, даже слегка оторвав его от пола.  
\- Отпусти меня немедленно! - “Плохой пес, плохой! Сидеть!” Уэйд не обратил внимания на комментарии, хотя тон Питера походил именно на этот.  
\- Я так рад! Я бы пришел к тебе на работу, но ваша директриса “при всей благодарности” запретила мне приближаться к зданию на 15 метров и угрожала судом, все из-за того, что я ее обманывал, такая стерва! Вчера я пытался подкараулить тебя у остановки, но тебя не было и сегодня ночью я уже собирался проникнуть в школу, чтобы подсмотреть, где ты живешь, но это, кажется, уже совсем нездорово, да?.. - Питер, похоже, действительно испытывал к нему какую-то противоречивую симпатию, поскольку смиренно терпел то, что Уэйд держал его за плечи и тараторил, не делая пауз даже для вдохов. Только к автобусной остановке у него начала немного подергиваться бровь. - Я боялся, что мы с тобой больше никогда не увидимся, потому что из-за того, что я не настоящий учитель физкультуры, мне постоянно приходится общаться с такими козлами, ты бы только вообразил, а чуть мне кто понравится, он оказывается нормальным человеком и не хочет дружить со мной! - Питер невольно сощурил один глаз. Было интересно, если сказать “Горшочек, больше не вари!”, это прекратится? Но тут у Уэйда, наконец, совсем закончился кислород, что подарило Питеру счастливый шанс зажать ему рот рукой, при этом не показавшись чересчур жестоким. Ему все-таки тут душу изливают.  
\- Уэйд, всего две вещи: почему ты считаешь меня ненормальным? И я с удовольствием буду с тобой дружить, особенно когда мне не придется следить за тем, что ты не пичкаешь холестерином подростков.  
\- Ммнм м мн... - Питер убрал руку, - ...ешил, что я считаю тебя ненормальным?  
\- Ты сам так сказал, - Питер улыбнулся.  
\- И ты точно будешь со мной дружить?  
\- Ну... - хотелось бы ему знать, какой смысл Уэйд вкладывает в понятие “дружить”. - Ну да, что такого! Уэйд, может у супергероев свободный график, но я и так уже опаздываю.  
\- Ты назвал меня супергероем и будешь со мной дружить?.. - Уэйд двинул бровями так, будто это ну очень сильно его растрогало. - Все называют меня выскочкой и наемником, а ты назвал меня супергероем и будешь со мной дружить?.. - Питер почувствовал приближение чего-то неотвратимого. В такие моменты ему казалось, что его жизнь - это кем-то заранее прописанный сценарий, причем сценарий какого-то ситкома 90-х годов. Предчувствия редко его обманывали. Уэйд опять стиснул его в объятиях, но на этот раз еще и поцеловал, прижав к двери его собственной квартиры. Что же, это наглядно объясняло, какой смысл он вкладывает в слово “дружба”. Тот факт, что Питер сам на это подписался, а также некоторое превосходство противника в массе, подарили Уэйду уже второй вполне настоящий поцелуй, в котором, правда, его “друг” не принимал никакого участия.  
“Я тебя ударю”, - промычал Питер, но это ни капли не помогло. Он сам согласился с тем, что с еще одним языком во рту получилось очень невнятно. Питер зажмурился, сделал вид, что отвечает, Уэйд сразу ослабил хватку, что дало Питеру возможность немного отстраниться назад и быстро зажать ему рот снова.  
\- Друзья так не делают, Уэйд, это по-другому называется! - “Плохая собака!” - снова встрял голос с желтых табличек. - Нельзя делать таких вещей без разрешения!  
\- Можно я тебя поцелую? - не растерялся Уэйд, когда ему дали возможность объясниться.  
\- Нет!  
\- Тогда в чем смысл просить разрешения?! - стоило отдать ему должное, вопрос получился логичным.  
\- Так положено! - Питер ловко выпутался из объятий, но не из ситуации. - Уэйд, я не... - он взъерошил челку, замявшись, поскольку понял, что стандартная форма отказа одного мужчины другому тут вряд ли возымеет какой-то эффект, Питер давно заметил, что привязанность Уэйда скорее лежит в плоскости психиатрии, а не химии, хотя Уэйд и любил эту заезженную шутку. То есть, вероятнее всего, будь Питер хоть другого биологического вида, это не переменило бы чувств к нему. - Я опаздываю на работу!  
\- Ты хотя бы выпьешь со мной молочный коктейль?..  
\- Ты уже четвертый раз меня зовешь и все никак не соберешься.  
\- Второй, - Уэйд сдвинул брови, что всегда свидетельствовало о том, что он начал думать. Часто этого не случалось ни разу за день. Но когда он все же начинал, бывало, Питер даже удивлялся, к каким сложным и при этом зачастую верным выводам он способен придти.  
\- Я так и сказал, - Питер понял, что сгоряча ляпнул лишнего, но попытка это исправить показалась ему до такой степени жалкой, что впору было целовать Уэйда самому, чтобы его отвлечь.  
\- Нет, ты сказал “четвертый”, а при моей системе, что парней я всегда зову на молочный коктейль, а девчонок в кафе-мороже... - Питер счел свой единственный план гениальным за неимением альтернатив, схватил Уэйда за ворот куртки, притягивая к себе, и заткнул ему рот коротким поцелуем. Отпустив его, он в несколько прыжков через ступеньки оказался через пролет от места событий, крикнул ему “пока!” и сбежал, надеясь, что Уэйд достаточно отвлекся. Мисс Кэмбелл же говаривала, что не видела такого яркого случая дефицита внимания среди всех классов их школы.  
Уэйд перегнулся через перила, глядя ему вслед. Почесал в затылке и обнял сумку. Когда приступ неконтролируемой нежности сошел на нет, он покопался в карманах, нашел ключ и отпер свою новую квартиру, в которой он совершенно не собирался развести хомячков, как в прошлый раз.  
\- Но он ведь сказал “четвертый раз”, - с недоумением повторил Уэйд прежде чем ужаснуться тем условиям, в которых ему придется теперь играть в приставку, дрыхнуть и жрать.  
"Ты такой дубина, я просто поражаюсь, как я могу быть твоим левым полушарием мозга!"  
"Эй! А я вообще все прослушал."  
\- Он точно сказал “чет...” - его взору, наконец, предстали облупившиеся косяки, висящая на одной петле дверца шкафа и окна далекой эпохи, которая едва-едва сменила ту, когда в раму было принято натягивать бычий пузырь. - О Боги Севера, что за клоповник?! Тут хоть отопление есть?

Конец.


	2. Кое-что из галлюцинаций Уэйда Уилсона.




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чудная KarinNabler нарисовала к произведению сему иллюстрацию, потрясающую своей красотой!

artist gallery [here](http://kokoko-sir.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> *42


End file.
